


There is No First or Last in Forever

by cissamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bellamione - Freeform, Curses, F/F, Love, OC, OOC, Post-War, Romance, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bellatrix was magically compelled into following the Dark Lord so zealously? What happens when these spells are broken?</p><p>Title is from a letter from Emily Dickinson to her sister-in-law Susan. This was previously called 'How to Drive Away the Dark'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Harry Potter fic and I havent posted here before so no flames please.  
> This is also just a short prologue, which I will probably expand

They had spread out in the sky over the muggle house, high above Dumbledore's wards. The Dark Lord had given them their orders, and Bellatrix herself was in charge. Her Lord was waiting, ready to be called if they caught the boy. He had told them to collect the real Potter, if Snape's polyjuice informant had been right it would be harder, and kill the rest.

 Lightning flashed around them, and Bellatrix saw her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, hovering opposite her. She grinned maniacally at him, displaying her rotten teeth, when she heard a faint countdown far beneath them. The was a heavy, dull, roaring and ten seconds later battle had commenced. Bellatrix saw her Blood-Traitor niece, the girl Nymphadora, and sped toward her and her polyjuiced companion.

 " _Expulso_ " Bellatrix began the duel with a whisper and a small flick of her curved wand, but the Auror threw up a strong shield charm, and her curse shattered.

 " _Petrificus Totalus_!" The boy yelled out, trying to jinx her, this would not be tolerated. Bellatrix swirled around and began duelling the boy.

 " _Duro_ " Bellatrix flung a hex towards the boy, who rolled to avoid it. She saw Rodolphus coming up behind the boy, ready to curse him.Before he could however, he was struck with a stunning spell from the Auror behind Bellatrix. Rodolphus tumbled from the night sky, and slipped from her sight. She spun and began flicking curses at her niece and the boy, but they slipped into the clouds and she lost sight of them.

 Then suddenly it was like an unnoticed fog had been lifted from her brain, and she wondered why she had been so intent on killing her own niece. Bellatrix looked around and realised the battle had fled away from her, and she was alone. She began slowly drifting towards the ground, and landed in a green field filled with wildflowers. Bellatrix didn't really know what to do with herself, and wandered the perimeter of the field for a while, making all the dead flowers bloom again.

 She would go to see Narcissa, she decided. Narcissa might know why it felt like the last twenty years of her life were a blur.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix continues life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters will get longer as I improve (hopefully) 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any recognisable bits of my story.

"Cissy! CISSY! CISSY? Come here, NOW." Bellatrix screamed out for her youngest sister.

 "Bella?" Narcissa walked cautiously into Bellatrix's room. "You called for me?"

 "Cissy, something happened." Bellatrix patted the bed beside her. "I feel like........ like I don't know? A cloud has been lifted from my brain? When Rodolphus fell, it was as if I became my own again. You were always good at charms, Cissy? Do you know what it could have been?" Bellatrix sounded different to Narcissa. More like she had been before she married.

 "Maybe a compulsion charm, at the least. Or _Imperio_? Both? Maybe some others too? A talented Mind-Healer would know." Narcissa ran through the the Death Eater ranks in her head. "I can't think of any Healers, let alone a talented Mind-Healer." Bellatrix winced as her mark burned and she jumped up, her heeled boots clinking on the hardwood floor, and strode down to the Hall without a backwards glance.

***

"Ahhh...... Bella, how good of you to join us. Come. Here." The Dark Lord spread his hand and gestured to the seat at his right. Bellatrix stalked over and took her seat, bowing her head in deference to her Lord.

 "My Lord" Bellatrix murmured.

 "Bella, my faithful, I have some a task for you." The Dark Lord spoke in a slithery voice, reminiscent of his snake."Avery!" He snapped, "Take Bellatrix to her treat." A man, Avery, she assumed, stood up from the far end of the table,

 "Of course, My Lord, right away, My Lord." Avery offered his arm to Bellatrix, and she stood, and loudly stalked over to him. He shook with combined fear of her and the Dark Lord, but tried not to show it. _'A pathetic Slytherin_ ' She thought, ' _Slytherins do not cower in fear_ '. She strode past him, her heels clicking on the marble floors of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix could hear Avery hurrying after her and lengthened her stride.

 She waved her hand at the two great black marble doors and they swung open at her command. She skipped down the steps, her black skirts swirling around her, and continued toward the gates, her boots crunching of the gravel. When's he reached the gates, she waved her hand and the became a shadow for her to walk through. Avery caught up to her when she stopped and again offered his arm to her. She took it and he disapparated them away. When they reappeared, they were in the back yard of a muggle mansion. Bellatrix could sense a magical signature. A Mudblood's house. She ripped her hand from Avery's arm and snarled at him.

 "Why did you bring me to this Mudblood hovel?"

 "A g-gift from the D-Dark L-Lord." Avery shook under Bellatrix's quelling, dark look. "It's inside." Avery cautiously lifted his hand, indicating the mansion, and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

***

Bellatrix blasted the door off its hinges with a quick _bombardo_ and cast _finite incantatum_ to cancel any basic enchantments, charms, and jinxes. She soon heard soft crying and childish whimpering coming from above. She slid her wand from her arm holster to her hand with a mere thought, and began her ascent to the second level of the house and whispered the _homenum revelio_ charm, which told her there was a woman, a man, and two teen boys in the second bedroom. As she neared the room, she heard the childish sniffing and sobbing or one of the boys become louder. She waved her hand and the bedroom door crashed open.

 The walls were covered in magical and muggle photography, the shelves filled with photo development potions, muggle cameras, and magical cameras. Bellatrix noticed the bed was covered in a scarlet duvet with gold trim. ' _Bloody Gryffindors'_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess who the family is?


	3. Chapter Three

_Long black hair was obscuring her sight. Hermione could feel the weight of another body pressing her into the plush bed. Then the scene morphed, and they were tied together, floating in the sky, still pressed against another._

 'It was a woman' _Hermione realised._

  _Again the scene changed and they were lying in a field of damp grass and Hermione herself was pressing the other woman into the grass. The woman lifted her head, and Hermione felt herself drawn towards the pink lips of the black-haired beauty. Then suddenly they were standing on a cobbled street,_ still _pressed against one another and rain was pouring down on them. Very quickly, they were both dripping wet, with their hair plastered to their faces and their clothing clinging to their bodies._

  _Once more, Hermione felt the demanding need to kiss the tall woman pressed against her. She gave in and tilted her head up, raising her body onto her tip-toes. Her eyes fluttered closed and she could feel the woman's breath against her lips, and her hand caressing Hermione's face._

 "'Mione!" Ginny was always exuberant in the mornings, and today was no different as she woke Hermione up. "Mum says breakfast is ready in 5 minutes. She says to come downstairs, or do you want some set aside for later?"

 "I'll come down Gin. Just let me get dressed. 2 minutes." Hermione sat up slowly.

 "'Kay." Ginny swung the door open and jumped out, the door remaining open.

 Hermione  slid out of her single bed in Ginny's room and closed the door before slowly dressing. As she dressed, her dream came back to her. _'I don't like women'_ Hermione thought _. 'And I_ don't _like or want Bellatrix Lestrange!'_ She flung open the door with bang, and stomped down the stairs.

***

"Hermione, dear, good morning." Mrs Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, knives were chopping fruit, sausages and bacon were frying, toast was toasting, the the cutlery and plates were flying over to the table.

 "Good morning Mrs Weasley, how are you? Do you need any help?"

 "Oh, I just peachy, thank you, and I just sent Ginny up to get the boys, so you just have a seat." Mrs Weasley levitated the sausages and bacon onto a plate and Hermione picked it up, and placed on the table, before she took her seat.

 "Morning Mrs Weasley, 'Mione" Harry took his seat opposite Hermione. "How's George?"

 "Oh" The chopped fruit, which was flying into a bowl, dropped an inch as Mrs Weasley lost her concentration, then continued in their journey, courtesy of Hermione. "Oh, thank you dear. Georgie is..... He's getting better, thank you, Harry."

***

Hermione had finished her pancakes and bacon and was just lounging at the table while a few people had seconds, and Ron had thirds. She felt a warm tingling on her thigh, but she ignored it until it became burning hot. Then she remembered that these were the jeans with her DA galleon in them. Someone must be in trouble. She quickly excused herself, claiming to be back in a few minutes and jogged up to her and Ginny's room. Ginny wouldn't be up anytime soon because she ate almost as much as Ron, but she ate politely and maintained her trim figure playing quidditch.

 Hermione pulled the galleon out of her pocket and read the message on it. 'Bltx Lste @ hse. Hurry. Help. CCr.' She managed to decipher it and she read it aloud. "Bellatrix Lestrange at house. Hurry. Help." She ran through the DA members in her head. _'There was a boy called Corner. No, his name was Michael Corner. There were the Creevey brothers. What were their names? Dennis? Yes, and who? Alan? Colin! Oh no! It must be Colin Creevey and his brother. They’re both underage, and their parents are muggles. They have absolutely no way of defending themselves.'_ Hermione scribbled a note a placed it on her pillow. She slipped out of the Burrow, careful not to step on the squeaky step on the way down.

 As soon as she cleared the wards, she thought very hard about Colin, and the basic location of his house, which he had told he once was near Devon. She spun tightly. ' _Determination, Destination, Deliberation_ ' or something like that.

***

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes. Someone was nearing the basic wards she had thrown up. Suddenly, she felt her wards collapse. ' _Sweet Merlin, I should have done those more carefully'_

 She whipped her warped wand around to point at the younger boy, a _Crucio_ on her lips, when the other boy snapped out of his fear and jumped in front of his brother. "I don't care i-if I get ex-expelled! Y-you don't hurt my brother, you hear?" His voice faltered on the last words.

"Colin" The younger boy reached out for his brother, trying to pull him back. "Colin, don't."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone, absolutely anyone, can think of a better title for this story, please tell me in the comments! I don't know what I was thinking when I titled this.

Hermione tore down Bellatrix’s wards with brute force. She knew the Death Eater would be alerted straight away, but she didn’t have time to try and dismantle them slowly and subtly. Hermione ran through the back door, which had been blasted off it’s hinges, and sprinted up the stairs, her wand drawn. She slowed as she paced down the hallway.

“I don't care if-ifI get ex-expelled! You don't hurt my brother, you hear?” Hermione gripped her wand tighter as she flattened herself against the wall next to the open door.

“Colin.” So it was Colin Creevey and his family. “Colin, don’t.” Hermione figured this voice was Dennis’s. She peeked round the doorframe, and saw Bellatrix falter, her wand dropping a little as Dennis pulled his brother’s sleeve.

“ _Expelliarmus_.” Bellatrix’s twisted wand flew from her hand, and she spun round, her body meeting Hermione’s binding spell. Bellatrix fell as Hermione stunned her. “Are you OK? Is anyone hurt?” Hermione cast diagnostic charms as the Creevey’s claimed they were okay.

“You - you saved us.” Dennis murmured as his mum held him tight.

“Colin saved you. He sent me a message. It was very clever.” Colin flushed under Hermione’s praise and his dad ruffled his hair. “I’m going to take Bellatrix downstairs, and put up some wards. Is there a room I can use?” Hermione swiped Bellatrix’s wand from the floor and slipped it up her sleeve.

“Yes, yes, you can have the sitting room. Just please, don’t break anything.” Mrs Creevey stood up.

“I’ll be careful. Thank you Mrs Creevey.” Hermione pointed her wand at Bellatrix’s unconscious form. “ _Mobilicorpus_.”

“Please, call me Karen, you saved our lives.” Hermione smiled and followed Karen down the stairs, Bellatrix floating in front of her, directed by her wand.

Hermione cleared the furniture carefully to the side, conjuring a wooden chair and tying Bellatrix to it, before going outside and casting some temporary wards to ensure no other Death Eaters found them.

“ _Ennervate_.” Bellatrix’s eyes opened slowly, and she focused on the bushy-haired teen lounging against the mantel. Hermione had expected more fight from the mad woman, but Bellatrix just stared at her. Hermione decided to begin by introducing herself. “Hello. I’m Hermione Granger.”

Bellatrix smirked. “I know who you are. Everyone knows you, the Order’s token mud- muggleborn.” Her voice sounded similar to Andromeda’s, rich and throaty, though more clipped, and deeper than Narcissa’s honey-like tones. “Bellatrix Black. I would offer my hand, but…” She shrugged, her eyes drifting momentarily to her bindings, before locking with Hermione again.

Hermione was beginning to get suspicious of Bellatrix’s calmness, and politeness. “Not Bellatrix Lestrange then? What happened to Rodolphus?”

“He was killed in the battle above Potter’s house. I am a Black. Always have been, always will be.” Bellatrix lifted her chin imperiously. “You have my wand?”

“Yes.” Hermione answered shortly. “I am not giving it back to you.”

“I wasn’t asking you to. Just take care of it. It means a lot to me.”

“Every witch and wizard’s wand means a lot to them. What makes you different?” Hermione was curious now.

“It was made especially for me, and only me. It is keyed to my magic, no one else can cast with it, and while it is intact, I can cast with no other. It is a Black family tradition.” Bellatrix spoke lovingly of her walnut wand.

Hermione considered her for a long moment before casting her patronus. The otter swam through the air as it received its instructions. “I have Bellatrix Black. I am at the residence of Colin Creevey and his family. Go to Kingsley, do not speak unless he is alone or in the company of only Order members.” Hermione waved her wand and the otter swam through the window, disappearing into the sunlight.

“I - I can help you.”

“What?” Hermione spun around.

“I have information. I will share it with you and your Order if you extract Narcissa and Draco safely.”

“What?” Hermione repeated.

“You heard me.” Bellatrix snarked.

“Why?”

“I have realised recently that I had been put under some sort of spell. I was released of it when my husband died. I think it may’ve been family magic, at least partially.” Bellatrix grimaced. “I have done horrible things. I want out of _His_ circle. I’m not like everyone thinks I am, I’m not a lunatic!”

“And how do I know that you are telling the truth? Any spells you were under should have been found on you when you went to Azkaban.” Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

“Family magic. Normal magic detection spells wouldn’t be able to find it. Sirius can, though, as the Head of the House of Black.” Bellatrix twisted her wrists, which were bound tightly behind her.

“ _Expecto Patronum._ ” Hermione cast again. “Bring Padfoot. Go to Kingsley.” The otter followed its predecessor through the window, and Hermione moved over to the couch. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what, Granger?” Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably again.

“Everything. What spells you think you were under, how they work, who cast them. I want the full story.”

“I think it was the _vinculum_ spell. And some compulsion charms.” Bellatrix unwilling gave up the information.

“How does _vinculum_ work?” Hermione leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in her hands. “What does it do?”

“Cease your incessant questioning, girl!” Bellatrix spoke sharply, but did not raise her voice. Hermione got the distinct impression that she and Snape had spent time together, due to their similar speech pattern when they were irate.

“Sorry.” Hermione blushed. “Go on.” She prodded.

“ _Vinculum_ is usually used to bind a child to a father, when they are young. That is, most times, a more mild form of the spell. In the case of daughters, the spell can be transferred from father to husband, as part of the wedding ceremony. So I was bound to Rodolphus when we were married, but it was still the weak version. I suspect he recast it, binding me, as his wife,” She spoke the term with extreme distaste, “to the Dark Lord, as his Lord.”

“Oh!” Hermione gasped.

Bellatrix glared at her again. “It must have been the stronger version of the spell. That would’ve taken care of controlling me.”

“What about the compulsion charms? Compelling you to do what?” Hermione’s eyes were bright and eager, Bellatrix’s previous rebuke all but forgotten.

“Merlin, witch! Hold your tongue and let me finish.” Bellatrix snarled. Hermione ducked back again, blood rushing to her cheeks. “I suspect the compulsion charms were compelling me to be violent, to want to hurt and kill people. I wouldn’t be surprised if they - Rodolphus and the Dark Lord - used charms to… enhance my prejudice. Father certainly did when we were little. Everyone did. Charm children when they’re young, and the beliefs will stay with them.”

“Christ.” Hermione whispered. She couldn’t believe the amount of abuse and mind-altering that was commonplace in pureblood circles. “I mean, holy _shit_. That’s child abuse.”

“Miss Granger.” Kingsley’s deep voice sounded from the doorway. Sirius was standing behind him, but he pushed past when he saw Bellatrix. His face was twisted with an unrecognizable emotion, and he was fingering his runed wand.

“Cousin!” Bellatrix trilled, grinning.

“Cousin Bella.” Sirius spoke warily, drawing his wand from his robes.

“Come now, Sirius, no need for that. I am bound, and ready to impart many secrets.” She gave a feral smile.

“And how do I know we can trust you, hmm? How do we know this isn’t some huge trap?” Sirius glowered at his cousin. “If you have information, Bella, then by all means, go ahead.”

“I want Cissy and Draco out, safely, then I will share.” Bellatrix leaned towards Sirius.

“You give us information to help us obtain your sister and nephew, Mrs Lestrange.”

“Black. Miss Black.” Bellatrix interrupted sharply.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Black. When we have them, without a trap being sprung, then you will tell us what you know, and we may begin to trust you. Do we have a deal?”

Bellatrix pondered for a long while, tilting her head and staring at Kingsley. “Deal.” She stated. “I would shake your hand but…”

“I quite understand, Miss Black.” Kingsley smiled slightly.

“What about Andy?” Bellatrix spoke suddenly. “My sister, Andromeda? Is she alright?”

Both Kingsley and Sirius faltered, not sure whether to answer, but Hermione spoke up. “Mrs Tonks? She’s fine. So’s Mr Tonks. And Tonks, I mean Nymphadora, their daughter, she's an Auror, she's great."

Sirius grabbed Hermione’s arm and propelled her through the doorway. “Do you really thinks it’s a good idea to tell her all about Andy? We can’t trust her yet!” His voice was low.

“I’ve been talking to her, Sirius. She’s not at all like she was at the Department of Mysteries. She’s not mad. She’s perfectly lucid, and making very good sense. She hasn’t even referred to my blood status, not once. She suspects that Rodolphus used _vinculum_ to tie her to You-Know-Who, and compulsion charms to make her madder and more violent.”

“More violent? You see, you admit she was already violent!” Sirius crowed. “Wait- did you say _vinculum_?”

“Yes. She said you would know more about it, and it’s use on her, as the head of the house.” Hermione answered.

“Yup. Yeah, I do know a bit.” Sirius said vacantly, before pulling her back into the room.

“Sirius -” Hermione rushed after Sirius, back into the room.

“Bellatrix, I am going to use legilimency on you, to ascertain if your are telling the truth. If I find conclusive evidence that you are, I will take you to Grimmauld Place and we can check to see if _vinculum_ has been used.” Sirius stood tall and wary as he spoke to his older cousin.

“Why can’t you check for the curse now, Sirius?” Hermione demanded. Sirius noted that she seemed to have taken the role of devil’s advocate.

“It’s an incredibly taxing ritual to place and remove or check for the _vinculum_ spell. Sirius doesn’t trust me yet, he refuses to be vulnerable in that way, to lay his mind and soul bare for me, as the ritual requires. I am not to be trusted, isn’t that right, dearest cousin?”

“Exactly, Bella. Though l have no qualms letting you into my mind. Azkaban ravaged it just as it did yours. Our minds are familiar beasts.” Sirius grinned predatorily, his teeth almost bared, his eyes glittering. “ _Legilimens_.” He had drawn his wand fast, and his eyes faded as he sifted through Bellatrix’s fractured mind.

“Aahhhh!” Bellatrix gave a scream as she inadvertently expelled Sirius from her mind, and Sirius was thrown back, into the wall. Bellatrix’s chair toppled, and fell against the seat of the couch, suspending her mid-fall. Hermione rushed to pull her back up, and Kingsley strode over to where Padfoot was slumped, petting him gently and coaxing him to transform back into a human form.

“Animagus, Sirius? Really?” Bellatrix was breathless.

“After you, as always, Bella.” Sirius’s banter had a much more humorous undertone, and Hermione assumed he had found proof that she was trustworthy.

“You’re an animagus?” Hermione gasped. She had not known that.

“Hm.” Bellatrix huffed. “I am. Black have a proclivity for it. Jackdaw.”

“Oh, could you teach me?”

“Can’t you teach yourself?” The eldest Black sister snarled at the young brunette.

“Sorry.” Hermione whispered, flushing scarlet.

“Bella!” Sirius chastised. “I’ll teach you, Hermione. It would be my pleasure.” Hermione smiled gratefully at Sirius, who turned his attention back to his cousin. “Be nice. I know it’s hard for you, but _try_.”

“Oh, that’s no fun.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Can you untie me now? I _promise_ I won’t run.”

Hermione looked to Kingsley for an answer, and when he nodded, she flicked her wand, and the ropes disappeared, and Bellatrix flew to her feet at a surprising pace, swirling around and around. Hermione squeaked in surprise as the jubilant older witch pulled her into a spin.

“Bellatrix!” Sirius barked. “We need to go. We will do the ritual tomorrow, after you and I have rested.” He picked Bellatrix up around the waist and carried her out of the house. Kingsley followed and Hermione heard two distinct _pop_ s of disaparition. She followed them out of the house, pausing to thank Mrs Creevey, and suggesting that she take her family to France, or Ireland. Just away from here.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken off some of the relationship and character tags because I don't know when they were going to happen. I will put them back on later when they become more relevant to the central plot.

Two days after Bellatrix Black had been brought to Grimmauld Place, Narcissa and Draco were also offered sanctuary. All three had renounced the Dark Lord, and any curses on them had been removed. Sirius and Bellatrix had slept for three days straight after the ritual removing the  _ vinculum _ curse.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Hermione was reading in the library. She adored Sirius’s library, the sheer amount of books that could not be found in Hogwarts thrilled her every time she opened the oak doors.

“I will teach you, girl.” Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when Bellatrix’s husky voice sounded in her ear.

“Bloody hell, what are you doing?” Hermione leapt up from her chair. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to kill you if I had wanted.” Bellatrix grinned.

Hermione faltered. “You don’t have your wand.”

“I wouldn’t need it. And I do, Sirius gave it to me just now, on the strict condition that he checks my spells every evening.” Bellatrix responded, rolling her eyes as she took Hermione’s vacated armchair. Sirius had taken Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco on as personal responsibilities. Narcissa had been busy redecorating every room that Molly and her helpers cleaned, and Draco had mostly stayed in his room or in the library, reading. He had struck up a tentative friendship with Hermione after apologising about how he had treated her, and they were often found reading in silence, both curled up in the large armchairs.

“Course he did.” Hermione muttered, sitting at the wooden table. “What did you say you’d teach me? Animagus transformation?” Hermione answered her own question right as the older woman opened her mouth.

Bellatrix scowled at her. “I will.  _ If _ you don’t interrupt, don’t ask needless questions, and you _ do as I say _ .” Bellatrix’s tone brooked no argument, and Hermione nodded.

“Of course. Thank you for taking the time to teach me.” Hermione said, her face glowing with excitement

Bellatrix started Hermione off with meditation, saying that it was the best way to find one’s form, rather than the potion, which forced a change. Hermione mastered the meditation quickly, gaining the ability to delve into the deep recesses of her own mind, searching for the place. All Bellatrix would say was that she would feel it when she reached the place that would enable her transformation to her inner animal.

They met in the library after breakfast every morning, and continued on all morning, Hermione meditating, unaware of her surroundings, and Bellatrix reading, watching over her young student. After two more weeks, Hermione began to feel that she was close to finding the place.

It was on one such morning, right about lunch time. Bellatrix could hear the occupants of the house having a rowdy lunch. It was clear that a few order members had turned up today, and the dark-haired witch had made the decision not to break Hermione out of her meditation, and to avoid lunch, staying cloistered in the library until mid-afternoon sounded like a good idea.

Hermione was wrenched from her self-discovery but an ear-piercing shriek. Bellatrix grabbed the dazed girl’s arm and dragged her down to the kitchen, having recognised the shriek to belong to her sister. They ran down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

Most of the table had gone silent, except for Ron, who was muttering to Percy. Bellatrix’s black eyes immediately found Narcissa, who was clinging to her husband, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him. Sirius was leaning on the mantelpiece, grinning, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Bellatrix had noticed over the past few weeks that Narcissa seemed sad, but she hadn’t put it down to her missing her husband.

“Lucius, darling, my love. I’ve missed you, so much, my darling.” Narcissa was murmuring through her tears as she kissed him. Lucius lifted her gently from the ground, hugging her close to his weary body.

“I missed you too, Cissa.” When he put her down, she flew to Sirius’s side, throwing herself at him.

“Thank you, thank you.” She rambled. ‘I’ll never forget this, never, thank you so much for fetching him.”

It became clear to Bellatrix that Sirius must have noticed the reason for Narcissa’s sadness and taken it upon himself to collect Lucius. “He will have to do the spell checks and swear his loyalty, just like you, Mrs Malfoy.” Kingsley Shacklebolt’s deep baritone interrupted Narcissa’s litany of thanks.

“I will do it now.” Lucius said firmly, and Kingsley took him gently by the arm, Narcissa snagging her husband’s other hand as they passed. Bellatrix pulled Hermione away from the door, nodding slightly at Lucius as he passed. The blond man nodded back, and Bellatrix had the feeling that they could build a new friendship now, one without the shadow of the Dark lord hanging over them like the sword of Damocles. As Draco passed them, following his parents, he shot them a small smile. Hermione smiled back at him, and Bellatrix reached up and ruffled his hair.

When they were alone in the hallway, Hermione spoke, “I think I was almost there, today. I felt like, like I was getting close to something big.”

“Good, good.” Bellatrix said quietly. “We will meet again tomorrow, you will need to be strong. Eat plenty of food, and sleep. The first transformation is always incredibly taxing.” Hermione agreed and went into the kitchen to get lunch, taking a seat next to Tonks. Bellatrix decided to eat in her room, summoning Kreacher and telling him to bring her a plate of food and some elf-made wine.

Bellatrix was sprawled on her bed, laying on her stomach, her feet resting on her pillows, her upper body propped up be her elbows and she ate her grapes and read her book. There was a quiet knock on the door, and Bellatrix called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s me.” Bellatrix recognised the voice of her cousin and waved her hand, the door opening. Sirius came in and lay on the bed, on his back, pushing Bellatrix over onto her back so he could lie next to her.

“What?” Bellatrix asked, not unkindly, just bluntly.

“I want to talk to you about how you’ve been.” Sirius stared up at the navy canopy of her bed, his eyes finding the star he was named after. “You’ve only really been hanging out with Hermione, Cissy, and Draco.”

“First, I don’t  _ hang out _ , second, I am teaching Granger, and third, I doubt the Weasleys or your precious Order want to be eating their meal at the same table as me.” Bellatrix scowled.

“Trixie,” Her scowl deepened, “Hermione doesn’t mind you, and she’s a muggleborn. Every one else can get over themselves. This is my house, and my rules. I know Harry would like to meet you properly, he’s very forgiving and has a tendency to be kinder to those who have suffered in their childhoods. Tonks would love to meet her aunt, and so would Remus, they’re married and expecting.” He said the last word with a degree of horror.

“Maybe I’ll come down for dinner.” Bellatrix gave in to her younger cousin, like she always had when they were children. She and Sirius had been as thick as thieves, and Bellatrix could remember more than one incident where she had taken the blame and the punishment for something that Sirius had broken, or a prank he had pulled. “Siri, I’m really sorry.” She used his pet name as she gazed up at the canopy, refusing to make eye contact. “I tried to kill you at the Department of Mysteries.”

Sirius knew that she was apologising for everything that had happened, not for staying away from most of the people in the house. Sirius could pinpoint when their relationship broke down to when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. “Bells, you weren’t yourself. I don’t blame you at all. I blame You-Know-Who, and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Uncle Cygnus.”

Bellatrix turned her head, and evaluated her little cousin. He was still looking at the enchanted canopy, and he seemed sincere. “Thanks, kiddo.”

***

By the time August rolled around, Hermione, Ron, and Harry’s plan to go Horcrux hunting had been discovered by the other Order members, helped along by the information imparted by Bellatrix about the horcrux in her vault. The decision had been made that Harry would help a team of specially trained fighters such as Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, and Sirius in tracking down the Horcruxes since he could sense whether an object contained part of Voldemort’s soul.

Hermione was pleased that they would be staying safe at Grimmauld Place, especially after the Death Eater attack at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. The brunette witch was doing her part for the war effort by spending time when she was not trying to transform reading as many books as she could about Dark Magic and horcruxes. She was joined in this effort by Bellatrix and Draco, as they both preferred to stay secluded in the library. Hermione considered that she had forged strong friendships with both Draco, who was very quiet and reserved, though she thought that he was coming out of his shell a bit as they spent more time together and it became clear she forgave him for his bullying throughout school, and Bellatrix, who, it seemed, was surly, sarcastic, rude, and negative every day. Hermione thought she could count the amount of times Bellatrix had smiled on one hand, the biggest smile being coaxed from the grumpy witch when Hermione had managed her transformation earlier that day.

The young Gryffindor had been getting closer and closer to her full transformation over the last few months, though recently she had been at a stalemate. Hermione had been incredibly pleased when she sprouted talons in July, realising that her form was not that of her patronus. Bellatrix explained that casting the patronus too early, before a witch or wizard had reached maturity, would result in a possible change as the caster’s soul grew. Though Hermione’s patronus had been an otter at the start of the summer, when she had cast it that morning, a snowy owl and soared from her wand and swooped around the library.

Bellatrix had had the idea to bring Hedwig in for Hermione’s sessions, and when Hermione had transformed that morning, the older owl had taught her how to fly, and it turned out they could communicate with each other. Hedwig had expressed her love of Harry, who was always kind, and given her bacon, and her appreciation of Hermione who always thanked her.

Bellatrix had transformed into her jackdaw form, and she and Hedwig had helped Hermione fly, and soar, helped her learn how to land, and how to use different parts of her body, as the witch was unused to having wings instead of arms and hands. Hermione could also communicate with Bellatrix, who seemed more comfortable in her bird form, and had praised Hermione effusively.

It was possible the most embarrassing moment of Hermione’s life, when she managed her transformation back to her human form, and appeared naked. Bellatrix had laughed uproariously as Hermione ducked behind a bookshelf to conjure some clothes. The dark-haired witch had explained that an animagus could transform their clothes with them, but it took more practice and concentration.

Hermione had avoided Bellatrix for the rest of the day, but after dinner, the older Slytherin had pulled Hermione into a sitting room and demanded she stop avoiding her.

“I’m sorry, it’s just..” Hermione blushed. She didn’t like talking about it. She was almost eighteen, and she didn’t want to reveal his much, literally or figuratively. “Nobody’s ever seen me naked. Until today, I mean.”

Bellatrix laughed once, then saw the hurt look on her new companion’s face. Bellatrix tilted Hermione’s face up. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, girl.” She said softly, entranced as the flickering fire caused shadows to rise and fall on Hermione’s face.

“I- I know, but I just, I don’t know.” Hermione rambled. Bellatrix smiled at the bumbling young woman. Hermione froze when she felt soft lips on her own. Before Hermione could react, Bellatrix was gone, the door swinging shut behind her. Hermione spent what seemed like an age of standing frozen in the dark empty room, lost in her thoughts, which were mainly ‘ _ I liked that _ ’ and ‘ _ will she kiss me again _ ’, before her thoughts drifted to the dream she had had at the beginning of the summer. Realising that she had dreamed about Bellatrix, Hermione ran upstairs, searching the library for the older witch, then checking her room. Bellatrix was nowhere to be found, and Hermione knew that if she didn’t want to be found, she wouldn’t be. Hermione only hoped that Bellatrix wouldn’t be brash enough to leave the house, or go looking for a fight with former comrades.


	6. Chapter Six

Hermione couldn’t find Bellatrix, but she did find Narcissa, who was embroidering a piece of silk in her sitting room. Narcissa welcomed Hermione in, and the brunette assumed that Lucius was asleep in the bedroom next door. “I’m looking for Bellatrix, do you know where she is?” Hermione asked quickly.

“No, I don’t, I’m sorry.” Narcissa replied, setting her needlework on the small coffee table. “Why did you need her?”

Hermione froze. She didn’t think that saying  _ ‘she kissed me then she ran away, and I want to find her so I can snog her senseless’ _ would go down too well with the older blonde. “She, um, she is helping me with my animagus transformation.”

“Oh, brilliant! Bella taught me, and Andy. She is great at teaching, isn’t she?” Narcissa said enthusiastically, leaning forward.

Hermione was sidetracked from her search for Bellatrix by the revelation that both Narcissa and Andromeda were unregistered animagi. “She is. I didn’t know that you were an animagus? Could you show me?”

“Of course, but we should go outside. My form isn’t the best for being indoors.” Narcissa stood up and led Hermione down to the overgrown garden. They went right to the back, out of view of the house. “Stand back.”

“Ok.” Hermione took a few steps back as Narcissa closed her eyes. A moment later, a regal white lioness was standing in the place of the blonde witch. “Oh my god.” Hermione gasped. “You’re beautiful.” Narcissa the lioness blinked demurely, and stepped forward. “Can I touch you?” Hermione asked, and Narcissa nodded clearly. Hermione reached out and stroked Narcissa’s head, in awe at the softness of the white fur. After a few minutes, Narcissa pulled back, and took off around the garden, her powerful body propelling her leaps forward as she ran. When she tired of this, she returned to where Hermione was standing and transformed.

“Bella.” Narcissa called out before Hermione could speak. “Come down.” A jackdaw landed on Narcissa’s outstretched arm, and Narcissa stroked her. Bellatrix flew away and transformed back, rejoining her sister and Hermione, who was avoiding her gaze.

“How did you know I was there?” Bellatrix asked Narcissa, somewhat petulantly.

Narcissa smirked. “I’m a lioness, sister dearest. I could smell you.”

“Of course you could.” Bellatrix scowled, but Narcissa ignored her sister’s bad humour.

“I wasn’t looking for you, Bella. I was showing Hermione my animagus form, she was looking for you, and she mentioned the brilliant teacher we had in common.”

Bellatrix ignored the compliment. “You were looking for me?”

Narcissa sensed they had something to resolve, it wasn’t often her sister ignored a compliment. “I need to check on Lucius.”

“I hope he’s well.” Hermione said, a little absently as she looked anywhere but Bellatrix.

“Thank you.” Narcissa walked away. Bellatrix and Hermione stayed silent until Narcissa was long gone. Bellatrix walked closer to Hermione, tilting her chin up so their eyes met.

“Don’t ignore me, girl.” Calling Hermione  _ girl _ had become almost like an endearment for the pair.

“I wasn’t ignoring you, Bella.” Hermione used the shortening of Bellatrix’s name unconsciously. “You were the one who ran away from me. I’ve been looking for you.”

“With my sister.” Bellatrix said.

“She was showing me her form, you can’t get jealous of that, I asked her.” Hermione explained, relishing the feeling of Bellatrix’s hand on her skin.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I don’t get jealous, and I didn’t run away. I needed to think.”

“About?” Hermione prompted.

“You. It would not be a good idea to get involved with a witch over half my age. I tortured your friend’s parents. You deserve someone better than me.” Bellatrix’s dark eyes bored relentlessly into Hermione’s light brown eyes.

“Someone better than you? Bellatrix, there isn’t anyone better than you.” Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s neck, one hand twining in the older woman’s dark hair, and pulled her in for a second kiss. Bellatrix responded straight away, pressing her body tight against Hermione’s, her hands roaming over the other brunette’s back before settling one between her shoulderblades and the other on her bum. When Hermione finally pulled away, she leaned into Bellatrix, resting her head on the black-haired woman’s shoulder. “I’d really like to give this a go. I think that we might be good together.”

Bellatrix was shocked that a beautiful woman like Hermione would want her for more than a one night stand. “Aren’t you worried what everyone will say?”

“Yes,” Hermione admitted, “But I thought we could keep quiet-”

“If you’re ashamed, then that’s fine. Forget this ever happened.” Bellatrix pulled away and marched back towards the house.

Hermione grabbed Bellatrix’s wrist and spun her around so that they were facing each other. “I’m  _ not _ ashamed! I am not ashamed about what I feel for you. I only thought we should really find out if being a couple is something we both want. I’ve never even entertained the thought of being with another woman before you kissed me tonight.”

“Well, it’s good to know that I’m not one in a string of bed-warmers.” Bellatrix teased, and Hermione marvelled at the temper changes of this woman, her new girlfriend.

***

When Lucius woke the next day, he brought the news that the Carrow siblings had been tasked with managing Hogwarts under Snape. Bellatrix told tales of the Carrows’ cruelty to those who would listen, while Molly Weasley made the instant decision that Ron and Ginny were not to return to Hogwarts. A classroom would be set up in Grimmauld Place, and a group of teachers was scrounged up from among the members of the Order. Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa taught most core subjects, and when Charlie was around, he took classes on Magical Creatures.

Hermione’s first thought was of Neville, and Luna, their friends who would be targeted if they returned to Hogwarts. The brunette went to Sirius and asked his permission to offer Neville and Luna safety at Grimmauld Place, and Sirius gave an easy yes. Luna and Neville were collected from King’s Cross on September 1st by Tonks, in disguise. Neville roomed with Ron and Harry in a large room on the second floor, and Luna joined Hermione and Ginny in their room across the hall. Draco had a small room next to the boys, and their classroom was next to the girls room. The third floor contained Molly and Arthur’s room, and the empty rooms for other Order members. The fourth floor was taken up by three suites, occupied by Sirius and Remus, Narcissa and Lucius, and Bellatrix, along with the library.

The Autumn went by fast, filled with interesting lessons and time spent in the library with Bellatrix, practicing her transformation. Bellatrix often rewarded Hermione with heated kisses. Christmas came by slowly the weeks before filled with the occupants of the house perusing Owl order catalogues and finding new ways and places to hide gifts from their housemates.

When Hermione woke early on Christmas morning, she slipped from her shared bedroom in her dressing gown and fluffy socks, padding up to the library. Bellatrix met her there every morning, as they were both early risers, and they spent a few hours in each other’s company, sometimes reading, sometimes chatting, sometimes making out  in front of the fire.

When Hermione entered the library, she saw it was empty, so she curled up in the armchair by the fire, which she lit, and opened her book, immediately getting lost in it.

Bellatrix opened the door and saw Hermione absorbed in her novel. The black-haired witch wrapped her arms around Hermione’s shoulders and was slightly disappointed when Hermione did not jump in shock at her sudden appearance, instead the brunette marked her page and reached for Bellatrix, giving her a tender kiss. “Merry Christmas, Bella.” Bellatrix didn’t reply, she just pulled Hermione over to the couch and kissed her again.

“Bella, Bella.” Hermione said, detaching her lips from Bellatrix’s. “I’ve got you a present. You don’t have to have one for me, but I wanted to get something for you.” Hermione pulled a tiny package from her dressing gown pocket and resized it, handing it to her girlfriend.

“Girl.” Bellatrix said softly, and Hermione knew it was the older woman’s way of saying ‘thanks’. She tore open the wrapping and revealed a jewellery box, which she opened. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Hanging from it was a jackdaw charm, an owl charm, and a lioness charm.

“Each charm represents you, me, and you sister. I didn’t know what Andromeda’s orm was, or I would’ve put it on there.” Hermione explained, anxious to see if Bellatrix liked her gift.

“She’s a badger.” Bellatrix smirked. Her sister’s form never failed to make her laugh. They stayed in the library, cuddling and kissing, until they began to hear the sound of people getting up. Bellatrix slipped into her room, leaving a lingering kiss with Hermione. Bellatrix didn’t come down for the present giving in the large drawing room, where their big tree stood. The Malfoy’s and Sirius went upstairs afterwards to give her their presents.

Bellatrix did come down for Christmas dinner, taking a seat between Narcissa and Hermione. After they ate, Sirius introduced, what he said was a Potter tradition, of playing charades. Everyone joined in, though Ron was casting surly looks at Bellatrix and the Malfoys, as Hermione chatted happily with them.

The group split into two teams, Sirius’s team and Remus’s team. Sirius’s team consisted of the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Hermione, Ted Tonks, Charlie, and Tonks, while Remus’s team was made up of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Andromeda. Molly and Arthur decided to sit out and were given the job of rule-keeper, making sure no one cheated and enforcing the rules.

The Tonks family were the best players, knowing both the Muggle culture, and the Wizarding. When the game was over, Hermione saw Bellatrix slip from the room, and she made her own excuses a few minutes later, going to find her girlfriend.

Bellatrix and Hermione spent the rest of the evening practicing Hermione’s animagus transformation, which she had almost mastered. She had learnt how to keep her clothes by the beginning of December, and was now only improving her transformation time. Bellatrix would time her for each transformation, to owl form and back, as they tried to get under ten seconds. They had been setting goals, going down by five seconds every time Hermione achieved the goal. They had started at forty-five seconds. The transformation back to human form was much quicker because Hermione was far more familiar with the feel of her human body, and the change involved imagining the form you wanted to take, letting it flow over your mind as you changed.

Their training session ended after a few hours, when Hermione got tired, and they snuggled down on the couch. Their kisses soon grew heated, and Bellatrix paused when she gripped the hem of Hermione’s shirt. There was a question in her dark eyes as Hermione looked at her. “Yes,” Hermione whispered, and she was soon divested of her top. 

After a moment, Bellatrix rolled onto her front and Hermione straddled her bum, leaning down and kissing her neck and shoulders as she worked on untying her girlfriend’s black corset. Suddenly the door burst open, and a voice triumphantly said, “I  _ knew _ it.”

Hermione leaped over the back of the couch, hiding, her face beet red. Bellatrix stayed lying on the couch, one hand holding Hermione’s hand and the other arm propping her body up. “Cissy.”

“Oh, I just knew it,” Narcissa crowed. “In the summer, in the garden, and after, always slipping away, Bella, and you have been so happy! Just wait until I tell Andy-” Narcissa broke off as Bellatrix interrupted.

“No,Cissy, don’t tell Andy. She’ll tell Ted and Nymphadora, who’ll tell Lupin, who’ll tell Sirius, who’ll tell  _ everyone _ . Keep your mouth shut.” Bellatrix growled the last comment but Narcissa was unperturbed by her sister’s rudeness.

“Why can’t I tell our  _ sister _ that you’re in a happy relationship? Bella, why not?” Narcissa argued, tilting her blonde head.

Bellatrix flopped onto her back as Hermione rose from behind the couch, face redder than a Weasley and fully clothed. “Because we want to see if this is something we want to pursue before we tell the world.” Hermione said. “There’s no point in facing the inevitable backlash if we break up. We don’t want to be forced to stay together because we’ve told everyone and they expect us to stay together. We don’t want to have to prove anything to anyone.” Bellatrix lifted her head and Hermione sat down, the older witch laying her head in her girlfriend’s lap as Hermione ran her fingers through her curly black hair.

“I understand completely,” Narcissa said, “But couldn’t we tell Andy, and swear her to secrecy? It would be so mean not to tell her.”

Hermione looked down and her warm brown eyes met Bellatrix’s sparkling dark orbs. “I don’t mind if you want to tell Mrs Tonks, she’s always been very kind to me. Anyway, Bells, the real problem is always going to be my friends, not your family.”

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow, girl, if it’s really okay? I think she’s planning on staying in one of the spare rooms.” Bellatrix reached up and took Hermione’s hand again, entwining their fingers closely. Narcissa smiled softly at the couple.

“Really, it’s fine. But I want to be there with you, we’re in this together, Bells.” Hermione’s thumb rubbed soft circles on Bellatrix’s hand as the black-haired woman made an affirmative sound.

***

Bellatrix was sitting with Hermione in the small sitting room adjacent to her bedroom. All of the bedroom on the top floor were suites, and as such, each contained a bedroom, bathroom, and a sitting room. After less than a minute of sitting with Hermione, Bellatrix stood up again, wandering over to the window, then to the fire whiskey decanter and glasses on the mantelpiece. “Bella.” Hermione said softly. She had already told her black-haired girlfriend that she didn’t need a drink at nine in the morning. Bellatrix retook her seat again. Narcissa was fetching Andromeda from somewhere in the house.

A knock sounded at the door and Bellatrix called to them to enter. Narcissa came in, followed by Andromeda, who was immediately confused when she saw Hermione, who was reaching for Bellatrix’s hand. “What’s going on?” She said as she took a seat in an armchair. Narcissa took the other armchair.

“I- We wanted to tell you something,” Bellatrix began. “Cissy here walked in on something in the library last night, and she wanted to tell you straight away, but I said that I would tell you, as long as you both agreed to complete secrecy until we say.” Bellatrix watched her sister’s face as Andromeda quickly put two and two together.

“You… and Hermione. Not in the library, Bella!” Andromeda exclaimed chastisingly.

“No! We haven’t, it was just some kissing.” Bellatrix defended.

“Shirtless kissing.” Narcissa smirked as Bellatrix sent her a sharp glare while Hermione blushed.

Andromeda appeared to be deep in thought. “So you’re actually with Hermione, not just as… friends with benefits.” Bellatrix nodded. “So when did this start? How?”

“I’m teaching her the animagus transformation.” Bellatrix grinned as she thought of Andromeda’s from. “On a quick side-note, my girl is very interested in seeing other people’s forms. Cissy showed her hers, could you?”

Andromeda glared a her sister. Hermione thought that these sisters glared at each other a hell of a lot, but they never got truly angry. “I can show you later on, Hermione, when Bella’s buggered off. Carry on with your story.”

“I was teaching her, she asked me to, and we became friends. She first transformed in August, but she couldn’t do the clothes.” Bellatrix grinned at Hermione, whose cheeks were rosy pink. “She avoided me for the rest of the day, but I grabbed her and told her there was nothing wrong with being seen in the buff. Then I kissed her.”

“Bella proceeded to run away because I was so shocked that I didn’t respond. I looked for her all over the house, then when I asked Mrs Malfoy if she’d seen her, we got distracted discussing Bella’s teaching skills and I asked Mrs Malfoy to show me her form. We went outside and Mrs Malfoy smelled Bella, who was up a tree. She came down and we decided to make a go of it.” Hermione explained the rest of their story.

“I’m sure I’ve said, you must call me Cissy, or at least Narcissa, if you’re going out with my sister.”

“Of course.” Hermione answered.

Andromeda turned her piercing gaze on Hermione. “Be honest, is this relationship something you really want? Do you feel completely comfortable telling Bella if she is going too far, physically? She isn’t taking advantage of you?”

“No, she’s not, not at all. And yes, it’s something I really want.” Hermione answered, meeting Andromeda’s eyes, which were a shade or two lighter than Bellatrix’s. “Yesterday was the first time we ever… took any clothes off. If I said wait-”

“I would say how long.” Bellatrix responded, squeezing Hermione’s hand.

Andromeda nodded, grinning, “Bella seems much… calmer. Not so temperamental” Narcissa nodded.

“Thanks.” Bellatrix said sarcastically. “You can go now, both of you.”

“I’m not sure we should,” Narcissa teased, “Not if you’re going to corrupt Hermione with your debauched and wicked ways.”

“Out, I say!” Bellatrix flicked her wand and the door swung open. Andromeda and Narcissa left, giggling and whispering. Bellatrix pulled Hermione close. “Is there anyone you wanted to tell?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Hermione said thoughtfully, leaning into Bellatrix’s embrace. “Ron and Ginny wouldn’t react well, I don’t think. Harry, I think he would get quite protective. He doesn’t have a problem with you, knowing that you were cursed, but that could change if I said we were together. Neville…”

“He hasn’t said more than two words to me.” Bellatrix said.

“He’s just coming to terms with the fact that you are not the evil sadistic psychopath he thought you were. Instead you are an incredibly kind, loving, woman, who is perhaps sometimes a little grumpy.”

Bellatrix scoffed at Hermione’s description of her. “Is there anyone else?”

“Luna would probably be alright, but she does tend to blurt things out. Draco would be very supportive, and so would Tonks. But there’s no point is saying anything to anyone else if we aren’t serious about this, us.” Hermione looked down at their entwined hands, her question evident in her tone. Bellatrix didn’t say anything, her response was in the searing kiss she gave Hermione.

“I think I love you, girl.”

Hermione’s hand lifted and she laid it on Bellatrix’s cheek. “I think I love you too, Bells.” She leant back in for another kiss, her hands straying to the laces of her girlfriend’s corset.

“Are you sure?” Bellatrix asked quietly, as if afraid of sudden rejection.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered back. “I’m always sure with you.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, the next one will be up soon, it's half-written :)

Andromeda Tonks surveyed the group of teenagers arranged around the two tables in the bedroom that had been converted into a classroom. Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom were seated around the larger table, and around the smaller one sat Hermione Granger, with Andromeda’s nephew Draco, and Luna Lovegood. Andromeda could clearly see the split in the teens. There were those willing to forgive Draco’s past attitude and behaviour, to give him a second chance, and those who would not. 

Andromeda watched as Harry tilted back on his chair to say something to Hermione, perhaps about the lesson she had just given on muggle relations. Harry and Hermione were the only two in the group, in the whole house, who had been raised by muggles. Draco leaned across the table and asked Harry a question, Andromeda only just caught what he said, “Who’s Hitler?” Harry shared an incredulously amused glance with Hermione, both their faces clearly said ‘ _ How can you not of heard of Hitler? _ ’, then Harry smiled at Draco, about to answer when Hermione replied, “I’ve got a book about Hitler, would you like to read it?”

Harry laughed quietly, “Of course you do, ‘Mione.” His chair legs clunked as he leaned back towards his own table.

“Yes, thank you, I’d really appreciate it.” Draco said, and Hermione promised to give it to him after the lesson.

Andromeda shook herself internally. “Right. Don’t forget to write a two-foot essay on racism in muggles and wizards, please, to be handed in next Thursday. And remember, opinions founded on prejudice are always sustained with the greatest of violence.” Andromeda flicked her wand and the classroom door swung gently open, then she turned to erasing the blackboard.

“Who said that?” Andromeda jumped a little and turned back around, seeing Hermione at the other side of the front desk.

“Hermione. I didn’t realise you were still here.” Andromeda smiled at the younger brunette.

Hermione blushed, “Sorry, Mrs Tonks.”

“I’ve told you, Andromeda. And the quote is by a Scottish judge named Francis Jeffrey, Ted told me that one.” Andromeda leaned back against the blackboard. “How’s Bella? I haven’t seen her around, she’s avoiding me.”

Andromeda saw Hermione’s eyes light up, before she glanced around the room, checking that they wouldn’t be overheard. “She’s good. I’ll tell her to stop. Avoiding you, that is.”

Andromeda grinned at the thought of the petite brunette telling Bellatrix do do something, and Bellatrix actually listening. “Thanks. Is she still treating you right? Because you can always come to me, if you need to.” Andromeda said, kindness shining in her eyes.

Hermione smiled. “Thanks, but I don’t need to. Bella’s brilliant to me, really good.”

“She said that you wanted to see my animagus form.” Andromeda offered.

“Only if you want to show me. It’s just really interesting, and much easier than all the books say, I don’t know why everything makes it out to be so hard.” Hermione lit up with academic interest.

“Of course I don’t mind. Books instructing on animagus transformations are monitored by the Ministry, and they are exaggerated so as to prevent too many unregistered animagi.” Andromeda explained and Hermione nodded.

“Such as yourself, and Bella, and Mrs Mal- Narcissa, and Sirius.” Hermione laughed.

“And Lucius, and Draco, and Dora.” Andromeda added

“Really?” Hermione asked, her interest piqued.

“Yeah.” Andromeda stepped away from the blackboard and closed her eyes. A moment later, a honey badger was standing where Andromeda had just been. Hermione stepped around the desk and crouched down.

“Wow.” She breathed. “Can I-” She stretched out her hand and the badger nodded. Hermione stroked down her back for a few minutes, then badger-Andromeda ran back a few steps and transformed back to her human form. “My patronus was a otter. Badgers and otters are from the same family.”

Andromeda nodded. “They are. Was?” She asked, curious as to what Hermione meant.

“It changed, when I started getting close with Bella. I’m an owl now.” Hermione explained as Andromeda collected her belongings from the desk.

“Wise,” Andromeda said and Hermione ducked her head, “You and Bella are the only two birds I know.”

***

“I wish you didn’t have to go, but I know you do.” Hermione said as she played with Bellatrix’s hair. They were curled up together on a couch in the library. After breakfast, Bellatrix was going with Sirius, Tonks, and Moody to retrieve the horcrux from her Gringotts Vault. It had been decided that they couldn’t delay the retrieval much longer. They had found only the locket of Slytherin, and they needed to weaken Voldemort more, though the Order had no idea where any other possible horcruxes were.

“It’ll on be an hour or two, my girl. I’ll be fine.” Bellatrix kissed Hermione reassuringly.

“I know.” Hermione smiled softly.

***

Hermione flicked the page over, not taking in a single word, just as she hadn’t with the fifty previous pages. Remus had been teaching them Transfiguration when he’d been summoned to fight by the small disk, modelled from Hermione’s Dumbledore’s Army coins. That had been an hour ago, and Bellatrix should be back by now. Draco had joined Hermione in the library with his own book, calmly awaiting the return of the Order, while Hermione couldn’t stop her mind from envisioning every possible bad scenario. Maybe a Death Eater had seen Bellatrix, maybe the goblins had been finally swayed by Voldemort, and locked Bellatrix inside her own vault or turned her over to Him. Maybe she had simply fallen off her cart, or maybe she had been attacked by other customers of the bank.

Hermione looked at the clock again, 12.30. Bellatrix had been gone for three and a half hours now. Hermione let out a measured sigh, snapping her book shut and leaning back, her eyes closing.

“You alright?” Draco asked.

Hermione sat up, meeting his eyes. She opened her mouth to answer when she saw the library door open, and her heart leaped into her chest, pounding with hope and fear. “Oh, thank God.” Hermione breathed in relief as Bellatrix stepped through the door. Hermione forgot about Draco as she ran to Bellatrix, her book dropping from her lap. “Bella. I was worried  _ sick _ .” She wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck, pulling her close, and Bellatrix held Hermione tightly.

“I’m fine, silly girl.” She whispered, her hands smoothing Hermione’s hair repetitively. Bellatrix lifted Hermione’s chin and captured her lips in a reassuring kiss. Hermione melted into the older woman's embrace, kissing back passionately, pulling Bellatrix over to the couch. 

“Hi, Auntie.” Draco said loudly. He knew that if he didn't announce his presence now, both witches would kill him. Hermione blushed and subsided, but remained close to Bellatrix, gripping her hand. 

“Draco.” Bellatrix said coolly. Before she could continue, Hermione began speaking. 

“What happened? Why were you gone so long? Is anyone hurt?  _ You’re covered in blood _ .” She said in shock as she took in Bellatrix’s bloody black clothes. There were red smears on her skin too, along her pale arms and collarbones. 

“It’s not mine. And it's all over you, too.” Hermione looked down at herself and saw the bloodstains on her blue t-shirt.

“Where did it come from?”

“It's a long story,” Bellatrix began, and as Hermione opened her mouth to insist that she hear it, she continued, “But I will tell you. We were at Gringotts, on our way out, and your coins started to activate. Sirius wanted to send me home, so did Nymphadora, but Moody wouldn't hear of it. He said I was dangerous and not to be trusted to come back here. So he took me with them. The message was from Amelia Bones, and her niece-”

“Susan?”

“Yes. They were ambushed at their home, we rescued them.” Hermione couldn't read Bellatrix’s tone. She didn't sound pleased about saving the Bones’ but neither did she sound upset. 

“And the blood?” Hermione asked tentatively. 

“A few of my old comrades.” Bellatrix said acerbically.

Hermione blanched. “Bella…”

“Sirius told me to protect the girl, get her out, so I did. It's nothing I haven't done before.” She said harshly. 

“I'm gonna go now. See you later, Hermione.” Draco stood up, and left the room. Hermione knew she would have to explain to him what he had seen between herself and Bellatrix later. 

“Bye, Draco.” As soon as he left, Hermione took Bellatrix's hand and guided her from the library, down the hall to her bedroom. The door locked behind them and Hermione yanked her t-shirt over her head, then turned her attention to Bellatrix, unlacing her corset. 

“I can do it.” Bellatrix sniped, batting Hermione’ hands away. 

The sun glinted off Bellatrix's charm bracelet as Hermione took her hands gently in her own. “Just… let me, please?” Bellatrix deflated a little and nodded slightly. Hermione continued unpacking the corset, then the boots, and finally unbuttoning the skirt and letting it pool on the ground. Bellatrix followed as Hermione led her into the bathroom and turned the taps on for a bath. 

“I don't deserve you.” Bellatrix's words were so quiet that Hermione almost missed them over the sound of running water. 

“Yes, you do. Love isn't based on what we have done, who we deserve. We are all better people as we strive to be worth the person we love.” Hermione said as she brushed out Bellatrix's long hair. She knew the older witch wasn't prone to or fond of big shows of emotion, so she just kept going with her task.

Bellatrix bowed her head, her back arching in. “I wasn't better today. I killed even more people.”

Hermione moved in front of Bellatrix and knelt down. “You protected Susan. You killed people because you were protecting Susan, not because you wanted to. You didn't leave me this morning wanting to kill.”

“I-” Bellatrix faltered into silence. 

“Come on, let's get clean.” Hermione guided Bellatrix into the bath and perched on the rim. 

***

Hermione left Bellatrix laying on the bed, seemingly fine. As she left, she grabbed a black blouse from the wardrobe. She passed Narcissa on the stairs. “How's Bella?” The blonde asked, concerned. “Draco told me about the fight, and the Bones’ are downstairs.” 

“I didn't know that they were here. Bella’s okay. She might like some company.” Hermione suggested and Narcissa nodded. 

“You might want to go to the dining room. They're shifting around your bedroom arrangements.” Narcissa squeezed Hermione's shoulder, sensing her worry about Bellatrix. “I'll let you know if Bella needs you.”

Hermione smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Narcissa. Is Draco in the kitchen too?”

“He is.”

Hermione thanked her again and continued down to the kitchen, where all the teens were crowded around the table with Sirius, Remus, and Molly. Hermione saw Susan Bones slumped in a chair, slightly apart from the rest of the group, and pulled up a chair next to her. “Hi, Susan.”

“Hi.” The redhead smiled wanly.

“What's going on?”

“I think they’re trying to find somewhere for me to sleep.” Susan said softly, as if she didn't want to cause trouble. 

Hermione patted her shoulder. “I'll talk to Sirius.” She slipped over to Sirius, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi, Sirius.”

“Hey, Hermione. I was wondering where you were. You could probably sort this in a minute.” He grinned rakishly at her.

“I was reading.” Hermione smiled. “What's the  problem?”

Sirius tilted his head and spoke quietly. “There's not enough space in your room for Susan, and we thought maybe we could move the classroom down, and put some of you in there, but Molly won't let up, she says that the boys should get more space.”

“There's three of them and four of us. Ginny and Luna can stay, I'll go with Susan into the classroom. Problem solved.” Hermione ordered.

Sirius flashed another grin at her. “Alright everybody.” He said loudly, his voice drowned out by the arguing inhabitants of the room. “LISTEN!” He yelled and even Molly stopped arguing and looked at him. “We are going to move the classroom into a spare bedroom on the second floor. All of the boys will stay where they are, so will Ginny and Luna. Hermione and Miss Bones will take the empty room. If any of the kids have a problem with this arrangement, they can come to me. Remus and I will sort the rooms now” Sirius spoke authoritatively, and marched out of the room, grabbing Remus by the hand and pulling him along.

“Hermione.” Draco snuck up behind Hermione. “I found a book, there were some things I wanted to ask you about.” Draco left the room, expecting Hermione to follow him, which she did, after flashing a kind smile at Susan.

Draco led her back to the library, though Hermione knew this had nothing to do with any books. “Would you care to explain?” Draco asked, not unkindly as he sat on the end of the window seat at the back of the library, hidden by shelves.

Hermione sat opposite him. “I love her.” She said simply, as if that was explanation enough.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And what? You told her your irrepressible feelings, she reciprocated, and you skipped of into the sunset?” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Draco,” Hermione sighed, “What do you  _ want _ me to tell you?”

“I want you to tell me that she isn’t treating you badly, and tell me why this is such a big secret that nobody knows. I want you to tell me that this won’t end really shit for either of you, because I’ve  _ seen _ her at her worst, and I know she wasn’t herself, but there had to be something there for the spells to manipulate.” Draco leaned forward. “Why her?”

“Because I couldn’t not fall in love with her, because she is intelligent, and funny, and beautiful, and amazing. And she  _ was _ under spells, stronger, older magic than you or I understand. It wiped away her free will. You saw her today, that wasn’t someone who enjoyed what they’d done. I know it won’t end badly because I could never hurt her, and she could never hurt me.” Hermione said this passionately, eyes ablaze with love.

“And why the secrecy?” Draco prompted. Her words seemed to have put his mind to rest a little.

Hermione sighed. “Because imagine how Ron would react, he still thinks I’m going to go out with him again, and Molly has the same idea. Neville can barely look at her through supper. Your mother knows, since Christmas Day, and we told Andromeda the day after. I suspect you father might know, and Sirius might have an idea.”

“I’m on your side, Hermione, yours and hers. I just don’t want you to lose all your friends for something that may not last.”

“It will last.” Hermione said surely. “And I would give up all my friends for an hour with Bella.”

“Just watch out for yourselves.” Draco left with one last word of warning, and Hermione followed a minute later, going downstairs and finding her new room all set up. Susan was sitting cross-legged on her bed, leaning against the wall.

“Hey.” Hermione said, retrieving some books from her trunk and setting them on her bedside table.

“Do you know if my aunt is okay? Mr Black said she was asleep in one of the rooms downstairs.” The freckled redhead was worried for her aunt, the only parent she had had since she was a baby.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. “Let’s go find Sirius and ask if you can sit with her, yeah?” Susan nodded, and followed Hermione downstairs. Sirius said that Amelia was fine, just asleep, and Susan was welcome to sit with her. Hermione left Susan with her aunt and went up to the top floor, slipping quietly into Bellatrix’s room. Narcissa was reading on the couch, the door to the bedroom closed. “Is she okay?” Hermione asked the blonde woman, taking the seat that Narcissa waved her to.

“She is sleeping. I think she had quite an emotional day. You might want to wake her, otherwise she won’t sleep at all tonight.” Narcissa advised. Hermione nodded and gently opened the door that led to the bedroom.

Bellatrix was asleep where Hermione had left her, in a fluffy, black dressing gown, facing away from the door. Hermione saw the stiffness of her body. “Bella.” She said softly, sitting on the bed and gently laying her hand on Bellatrix’s fluff-clad hip. “I know you’re awake, Bells.”

Hermione took Bellatrix’s hand as the older woman rolled over, her dark curls cascading everywhere. Hermione stroked the hair gently away from Bellatrix’s face. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Bellatrix said, rising quickly from the bed and shedding her dressing gown as she rifled through her wardrobe.

Hermione followed her, leaning up to kiss the dark-haired witch softly. “Okay.” Hermione was unfazed by most of Bellatrix’s mood now, she recognised them as a way Bellatrix protected herself from emotion, something she had been raised to see as a weakness. Bellatrix slipped into a black silk petticoat, followed by a tightly laced corset, long black skirt, and sleeves that laced up to the straps of the petticoat. This ensemble, her usual, only took Bellatrix five minutes to lace herself into.

“You explained… us to Draco?” Bellatrix asked.

“Yeah, I did. He was fine, he just doesn’t want either of us to be hurt.” Hermione told the older witch, who was now wandering about the room, straightening things and shifting things.

Suddenly Bellatrix had taken Hermione in her arms, holding her tenderly, one hand wrapped around her waist, resting on her lower back, just above the waistband of her jeans, and the other hand arched around Hermione’s head, cupping her skull. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you. Never. I couldn’t. You know that, don’t you? Tell me you know that?” Bellatrix said, frantic desperation tinging her voice, tears shining turbulently in her eyes and falling as she crumpled to the ground.

“Bella, Bella,” whispered Hermione as she knelt with Bellatrix. “Of course I know, beautiful. You could as much hurt me as I could hurt you, and I would rather die than do that.”

“Don’t leave me, please, Mione, don’t go.” Bellatrix whimpered as she sobbed.

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend, rocking slightly. “I will never leave you, my love, never,” She repeated over and over. Bellatrix flinched a little as the bedroom door opened, and Narcissa rushed over.

“Circe!” She exclaimed quietly, crouching next to Bellatrix and laying an elegant hand on her older sister’s shoulder. “Trixie, come on, let’s stand up.” Narcissa and Hermione lifted Bellatrix to her feet. Her lidded eyes were rimmed with red instead of their usual black, and her pale cheeks were flushed pink, tear tracks forming vertical stripes.

“Cissy?” Bellatrix hiccuped as the tears slowed. She leaned into Hermione, as if seeking shelter from a storm.

“I’m here, Trix.” Bellatrix glared at her a little and lifted her hand to wipe her eyes. “Use this.” Narcissa whipped out a lace-edged handkerchief and Bellatrix took it.

“Girl, read to me?” She asked, and Hermione complied, taking the book Narcissa offered,  _ Anna Karenina _ , and beginning to read.

***

They stayed there for hours, Hermione and Narcissa taking it in turns to read to Bellatrix, who remained curled into Hermione’s side. Narcissa finished the chapter and set the book down. “I should go and talk to Lucius, he’ll be missing me.” Narcissa smiled. Lucius, like Bellatrix had, spent most of his time in his rooms, and usually didn’t attend mealtimes unless persuaded by his wife. “He’ll want to know that you’re alright, Bella.” Narcissa kissed Bellatrix cheek as the older woman scoffed. “We’ll see you both at supper.”

“Bella,” Hermione began.

Bellatrix pulled her down and they lay facing each other on the bed, noses only a centimetre apart. “Mmm?”

“I don’t think I want us to be a secret any more.” Hermione blurted out.

Bellatrix didn’t say anything, she was as silent as marble. “Bella?”

“So what are you suggesting?” Bellatrix asked, her tone carefully blank.

“I want to tell everyone. It’s like ripping off a plaster, do it quickly and it hurts less.”

“If you want to.” Bellatrix agreed, overlooking the fact that she did not understand Hermione’s analogy one bit.

Hermione faltered. “Do  _ you _ want to, though?”

Bellatrix lifted her head and met Hermione’s warm honey-brown eyes. “Yes. I’ve wanted to tell everyone that you are mine since the moment I kissed you. Every time I see the Weasley boy watching you, eyeing you up,  _ undressing _ you in his mind, I want to make him know that you are mine, never his, he is not worth you.”

Hermione beamed at her, and kissed her strongly. Bellatrix kissed back, sliding Hermione onto her lap. “This is mine.” Bellatrix whispered huskily as she slipped her hands to the hem of the blouse, but Hermione pulled back, panting.

“We can’t now, we’ve got to go down for supper soon.” Hermione leaned down and kissed Bellatrix again, then scrabbled off her lap and over the bed as the door was flung open.

“Suppertime!” Sirius called as he bounced into the room. “Hello there, Hermione.” He must have noticed Bellatrix lounging on the bed, her skirt rucked up to her knees, and Hermione on the edge of the bed, red faced, and both a little short of breath. He bounced out of the room again.

“Should we tell them tonight?” Hermione asked, heart still beating from almost being caught.

“Let’s,” Bellatrix grinned, her cousin’s boisterous attitude was clearly infectious, “But not till after they’ve eaten, we wouldn’t want to put anyone off their meal.”

***

Hermione sat between Bellatrix and Remus at supper. The table was mostly split, Sirius at the head, Remus on one side and the Malfoys on the other. Molly was at the foot of the table, Arthur then Ginny, then Luna next to Bellatrix, and Ron, then Harry next to Draco. Susan was still with her aunt, and had been taken a tray by Molly. 

The room was rowdy, as usual, multiple conversations occurring as everyone ate heartily. Bellatrix kept her ankle locked around Hermione's throughout, her bare toes slipping into Hermione’s sock. When everyone’s plates were clear, even Ron’s, Bellatrix nudged Hermione, and they both stood up. The group quickly quieted, their faces confused, except Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius, the last of whom smirked smugly at the fact that he knew something the Weasleys didn't. 

Hermione looked around the table, seeing her family watching her, confused and slightly concerned. “Um….” She began. 

Bellatrix bent her head and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “Shall I do it?” Hermione nodded slightly. “Actions speak louder than words.” Bellatrix announced and caught Hermione’s unprepared lips in a deep kiss. The younger witch couldn't help but melt into her girlfriend’s arms, barely hearing the shocked exclamations from the Weasley end of the table. When Bellatrix pulled her lips away, she kept one arm around Hermione's waist, holding her tightly. “Hermione is my girlfriend.” She stated simply and surely. 

Luna tilted her head. “You really should close you mouth Ron, you’ll swallow a nargle.” She said.

At the same time, Sirius banged the table and Remus smiled. “Damn it, Bella, that's twenty galleons you’ve cost me.” Sirius exclaimed. 

“You  _ bet _ on us?” Hermione asked unbelievingly.

Sirius grinned, “I said you were just sleeping together, Remus said you were in a relationship. So thanks for getting emotionally involved, cousin.” Sirius laughed, and Remus had the decency to look a little bit ashamed that he was betting on their personal lives. 

“You’re not!” Ron said loudly, he had come out of his shock induced stupor. “Shagging a Death Eater? Merlin, Hermione! That’s disgusting!”

Arthur looked to Molly, who seemed as shocked as Ron, and seeing that she wasn’t going to reprimand their son, he said, “Ronald,” in a gently chastising tone. Ron didn’t seem to hear.

“Has she cursed you? Or spiked you drink? She must have, there's no way you'd shag a Death Eater, Hermione!” Ron continued his tirade. 

“Ron, please.” Hermione said quietly, her hand gripping the back of Bellatrix’s corset. “Don’t talk like that, she didn't   _ do _ anything to me. I love her.”

“Hermione, dear, she must be, what? 50? You’re young, and I'm sure Ron would be willing to give you another chance.” Molly spoke as if she were being kind. 

“I broke up with him, Mrs Weasley, he ran out of chances with  _ me _ .” Hermione said coldly. “And would you stop talking about Bella as if she isn't here, because she is.”

“Yeah, Mione. I'll go out with you, so long as that bitch hasn't defiled you.” Ron said. Bellatrix though he must be selectively deaf.

Hermione looked around the room. Molly and Ginny looked at her as if she were mad, and Ron as if he were offering her some sort of amazing gift. Harry looked deep in thought, and Neville seemed confused about his own feelings on the matter. He knew Bellatrix hadn't been in her own mind when his parents were tortured, but she had been his most hated enemy his whole life and he was trying to reconcile the person he had met with the mass murderer who had sent his parents insane. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, the Weasleys were like a family to her, and she tore herself from Bellatrix's side and fled the room, running up, up, into Bellatrix’s bedroom and diving into the bed, her sobs wracking her body. 

“You made her  _ cry _ . You are supposed to be her family. She has left her parents and come to you for safety, and you tell her that her feelings are invalid. Well, they’re  _ not _ !” Bellatrix yelled at room as a whole. 

“You would say that, you've cursed her!” Ron argued, red faced.

Bellatrix started toward him, pulling her wand out but Remus caught her arm. “Go and find Hermione.” He said quietly, and Bellatrix nodded, leaving the room quickly. As she went upstairs, she saw Susan Bones on the landing. 

“Is she here?” Bellatrix asked, rushed.

“Who?” Susan asked quietly. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Hermione?”

Susan shook her head. “She went upstairs.” Bellatrix left without another word.

Draco glared at Ron, but Molly slumped in her chair. “I- I didn't-” She stuttered, and Arthur patted her arm gently. 

“I don't believe it, bloody hell, Hermione and the Death Eater!” Ron muttered as he reached for another bread roll.

“Do refrain from discussing my sister-in-law if you cannot do it politely.” Lucius ordered coldly, taking Narcissa’s hand and leading her from the room. Draco shot Ron one more dark look and followed his parents out. Ron looked to his mother for support but she didn't notice. 

Harry began to speak slowly. “I think, Ron… that it's up to Hermione who she dates. All we can do is support her choices.” Ron gave Harry a look of betrayal and flounced from the room.

***

“Girl?” Bellatrix called. She saw the open door to her bedroom and went in. Seeing Hermione in the bed, she ran over, kneeling next to her girlfriend. Bellatrix didn’t have words to comfort Hermione, who was just laying there in silence. She had never felt the sting of familial disappointment, because everyone in the Black family had been a disappointment of one type or another to their parents. Instead, Bellatrix pulled Hermione into her arms, holding her securely.

“I don’t understand, Bella.” Hermione said quietly.

Bellatrix looked at her sadly. “I don’t either, girl.” They stayed sitting on the bed in silence for a while, both taking comfort from the sheltering embrace of the other.

Bellatrix swore under her breath when a knock sounded at the door. Hermione smiled, “Come in,” she called out, and the door opened, revealing Sirius and Harry.

“Hi.” Hermione said tentatively. Harry looked nervous, following behind his godfather.

“Hi.” Harry said quietly, noticing how at ease Hermione looked with Bellatrix.

“What do you want?” Bellatrix asked, her voice grumpy.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “As the owner of the house, I have been sent by the responsible adults to tell you that you,” he pointed at Hermione, “are not allowed to spend the night in her,” he pointed at Bellatrix, grinning, “room. Though you are of age, and may do whatever you like in daylight. I added the last bit.” Bellatrix grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her cousin, who danced out of the way, laughing.

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his feet. “I’m sorry, Mione. I should’ve stood up for you.”

“Damn right.” Bellatrix muttered darkly, and Hermione shushed her.

“That’s okay, Harry.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Hermione’s easy forgiveness. Friends weren’t friends if they didn’t stick up for each other.

“No, it isn’t.” Harry said, his green eyes meeting Hermione’s brown. “But I will. I don’t care who you date, it’s your decision and I’ll support you. Ron lost his chance with you when he slept with Lavender.”

Hermione slipped from Bellatrix’s embrace and hugged Harry. “Thanks, Harry.”

***

Hermione went to breakfast with Bellatrix the next morning, their hands clasped together. They had met in the library, as usual. “Good morning, Lucius.” Hermione greeted the blonde man, who was leaving the kitchen with a tray. He took breakfast to Narcissa every morning, without fail.

“Hermione, Bella.” He nodded at them as he passed. Draco smiled at her as she sat down next to him, filling her plate with bacon and eggs. They other boys were still asleep, as were Remus and Sirius.

“Tea?” Hermione said to Bellatrix, and the older woman nodded her thanks. Hermione’s hand touched her shoulder gently as she passed.

“I think you two suit each other.” Arthur said from behind his newspaper. Bellatrix stared at the moving image of a deserted Diagon Alley on the front, confused.

“Thanks.”

Hermione was making tea when Molly approached her. “Hermione, dear, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean - Ronald told me that he ended things with you because he felt neglected, it’s no excuse for what I said, but I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Mrs Weasley I-” Hermione began. “That’s not the case, but I will let Ron tell you what happened if he wants to. I understand that you were shocked last night, so it’s all forgotten.” Hermione smiled, and collected the two mugs of tea, placing one in front of Bellatrix and keeping the other in her hands.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please leave comments, I love reading them, they inspire and encourage me to keep writing :)

Bellatrix and Hermione spent most of the next few months in a routine of animagus practice in the mornings, with the afternoons for Bellatrix to teach Hermione how to duel, and create spells.

Bellatrix woke up on her birthday and sighed. She dressed quickly and went down the hall to the library, where Hermione greeted her with a strong kiss. Bellatrix laughed, “What was that for, girl?”

Hermione grinned at her mischievously. “Can't I just give you a kiss? Birthday girl.”

“How do you know?”

“Oh, Narcissa told me a few weeks ago. Then Andromeda told me, then Sirius. Your family told me.” Hermione wound her arms around Bellatrix’s neck. “Happy Birthday.”

Bellatrix scowled, “I hope you haven't told the whole Order. I really think most of them don't give a damn.” Hermione could tell that Bellatrix didn't want a big fuss because really she thought people didn't care. 

“Oh, Bella,” Hermione passed her the wrapped present sitting on the couch, “just say thank you.”

Bellatrix looked at the present Hermione was offering. “The only person who's given me a present since I was seventeen is Cissy.”

“Well, now I'm giving you one. And I'll give you another next year, and the year after that.” Hermione said gently, her hand cupping Bellatrix's cheek softly. Bellatrix's eyes shone with tears. “Don't cry, Bella.”

“I'm not crying.” Bellatrix denied, snatching the present and leaping onto the couch, tearing into the wrapping paper. 

Hermione snuggled up next to her, smiling as the older witch’s face sparkled with joy. “Who is Charles Dickens?” Hermione looked at Bellatrix in shock, as Bellatrix traced her fingers over the gold embossed leather that read  _ Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens _ . Bellatrix looked at the next book, then the next. The books were beautiful, but she had never heard of any of the authors.  _ Jane Austen, Leo Tolstoy, E.M Forster, Charlotte Brontë, Emily Brontë. _

“He’s a writer.” Hermione said and Bellatrix gave her a sarcastic look that clearly said  _ ‘oh really, I hadn't realised’ _ , “A very highly regarded writer. Those are all my favourites, I wanted you to read them.” Bellatrix carefully placed the books on the floor, and kissed Hermione, pulling her close. Hermione reciprocated, tangling her fingers in Bellatrix’s messy hair and straddling her lap. 

Bellatrix pulled back, gasping. “If we start now, I won't be able to stop.” She warned as Hermione kissed along her jaw and down her neck. 

“Who said I wanted to stop?” Hermione murmured against Bellatrix’s pale neck, and the older witch chuckled, dipping her head and capturing Hermione's lips again. 

Hermione had been divested of her jumper, and Bellatrix's hands were gripping her hips, moving up towards the clasp of her bra when an ear piercing shriek split the air. Bellatrix lifted Hermione up as she stood up, setting the younger witch in her feet. Hermione reached for her wand and her jumper, pulling it on as she followed Bellatrix down the stairs, meeting more people as they went down.

They followed the sound to the kitchen, Bellatrix and Hermione leading the way, followed by Amelia Bones, and the other adults in the house, all the other teens still asleep in their rooms. As they ran down the hall, the screams became discernible, “Help, please! Somebody help him!  _ Please _ ! HELP ME! CISSY!  _ CISSY!” _

Bellatrix began to run when she heard Andromeda’s screaming voice, and Narcissa pushed through the group, running after Bellatrix to the kitchen. Andromeda was in her nightgown, kneeling in front of the fireplace, covered in soot, next to Ted Tonks, lying of the rug. Both were covered in blood. When Andromeda saw her sisters, she began to sob. “Cissy, fix him, you have to.” She cried at the blonde, who was the closest thing to a healer that the Order had, aside from Ted, who worked at St Mungo’s. Narcissa had studied with the Hogwarts Matron in the Hospital Wing, and had become accustomed to war wounds during the first war, often treating Lucius and Bellatrix when they came home from raids.

Narcissa rushed over to Ted, kneeling next to him and casting diagnostic spells. Bellatrix heard Hermione come up to her and whisper, “Oh, god.”

“Bella, look after Andy.” Narcissa ordered sharply, her wand tracing patterns above Ted’s chest. She had cleaned the blood from him, and he was incredibly pale. “I need Luc and Remus. Someone get me blood replenishers and essence of Murtlap. Skele-Gro, burn paste. And a calming draught for Andy.” Molly bustled off to collect everything that had been asked for.

Bellatrix crossed the room, wrapping her arm around Andromeda’s shoulder and pulling her away as Lucius and Remus took her place next to Ted. Andromeda was sobbing hysterically against Bellatrix’s shoulder as the eldest Black led her to a chair and sat her down, “He’ll be alright, Andy.” She tried to reassure her sister, but she never had been very good with dealing with big displays of emotion.

Sirius came back into the room with Molly, bringing with him a calming draught, which he tipped against Andromeda’s mouth. “Hey, Dromeda,” He pulled up a chair as Ted was levitated onto a stretcher and maneuvered out of the room. Andromeda hiccupped as he hugged her. “He’ll be up and about in no time, don’t you worry. Can you tell me what happened?” Hermione, who was standing with her hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder, conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Andromeda, who smiled gratefully and wiped her eyes.

“It was Death Eaters. They came to the house, we were still in bed, Ted was asleep. I thought the wards were good enough to keep them out, but they weren’t. I don’t know. They came into the bedroom, even though I warded the door. Ted pushed me behind him, I don’t think they were aiming to kill.” She looked at Bellatrix. “Rabastan was there. He said that it was a birthday present for you.” Bellatrix’s muscles went tense under Hermione’s hand, and her dark eyes widened.

“I-” She started, standing up. “I’m-” Bellatrix strode suddenly from the kitchen, pushing Hermione away when she tried to take her hand.

Fresh tears leaked from Andromeda’s eyes, and Sirius pulled her back into his arms as Hermione met his eyes then ran after Bellatrix. She took the stairs two at a time to the top of the house, but when she went into Bellatrix’s room, the older witch wasn’t there. She went down the hall to the library, but Bellatrix wasn’t there, either. “ _ Bella _ .” Hermione sighed, sitting on the steps to think, then running down, down to the garden. She scanned the garden for Bellatrix, then skimmed her eyes along the trees lining the back fence, but she couldn’t see Bellatrix. “Bella?” She called as she walked through the growing grass. “Please, I know you’re here. Talk to me.” But Bellatrix didn’t come out.

Hermione sat cross-legged in the grass, and waited, practicing basic transfiguration spells on blades of grass and fallen leaves. After two hours, Remus bought her a cup of tea and a book. “I thought you might want this.” He said as he handed her the steaming mug.

“Thanks,” Hermione smiled gratefully, “How’s Ted?”

“He’ll be fine, maybe a few scars and a worrying wife, but nothing that will impair him long term.” Remus answered candidly. “Narcissa did a wonderful job.”

Hermione’s face lit up with relief. “That’s really good.”

“Why are you still out here? Surely Bellatrix will come in when she is ready.” Remus looked around. “Assuming she  _ is _ out here.”

“She is. I’m here because I want her to know that I care about how she feels enough to stay. Not that no one else cares, because they do, but she knows I’m here, and by now, she should know that I’m not going anywhere, so it’s up to her whenever she wants to come down.” Hermione spoke sincerely, watching the trees.

Remus stood up, and rested his hand on Hermione’s shoulder for a moment. “She really is lucky to have you.”

Hermione shook her head, “No, I’m lucky to have her.” Remus chuckled as he went back to the warmth of the house, and Hermione took a sip of he scalding hot tea. “Did you hear that, Bella? Narcissa’s fixed Ted right up.” She said, raising her voice a little, then flipping open the book and beginning to read.

Not long after Remus left, Ron appeared from the house, throwing himself down in the dewy grass next to Hermione,  who sighed inwardly at his neglection to cast an impervious charm, or a heating charm, or  _ anything _ . Hermione didn’t say anything, waiting for Ron to speak.

“Hey, Mione.” He said warmly, and as Hermione responded, she saw a jet black bird swoop from the trees. She circled above them, then landed gently, only a metre away from Hermione. This close, she could see the jackdaw’s distinctive grey nape, and immediately knew it was Bellatrix due to the bird’s unusual, black eyes. Bellatrix had told her that jackdaws normally had grey eyes. Hermione smiled softly at the appearance of her girlfriend.

“What’s up, Ron?” Hermione asked, trying not to let it show that she wished he would just leave her to her thoughts.

“What’re you doing out here?” He said nonchalantly, and Hermione could see right through it. She knew that he knew why she was out here.

“I’m waiting for Bella.” Hermione replied simply.

Ron looked confused. “Why in the garden? Look around, she’s not here.” He rolled his eyes at her, and Hermione took a deep breath.

“Yes, she is. She’s-” Hermione broke off, knowing that Bellatrix wouldn’t want her emotional state broadcast to the whole house via Ron. “She knows I’m here, she’ll come to me when she’s ready.”

“I don’t get it, you’re choosing to sit out here in the cold-”

“It’s cold because you haven’t cast a single warming charm, Ronald.”

He scowled at her, and forged ahead. “Because you think she will come out to you. Sorry, Mione, I don’t reckon she does that. She just stays in her room the whole day, and expects everyone to go to her.”

Hermione’s eyes flicked to jackdaw-Bellatrix, who ruffled her wings in anger. “Bella stays away from everyone because of you and how you treat her. And yes, I am choosing to wait out here because I know she will come eventually, and I love her enough to wait.”

“But she doesn’t love you enough to turn up.” Ron said scathingly. Hermione saw Bellatrix transform and lunged for her, but the older witch was too fast, swinging a strong right hook into Ron’s nose and jaw.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell  _ my _ girlfriend how much I love her. You have  _ no _ idea of the meaning of love.” Bellatrix said, her voice low and threatening as Ron scrabbled back and clambered to his feet, the sun shining on the blood streaming from his nose, his jaw already beginning to bruise.

“Neither do you.” Ron muttered as he turned and stomped off. Hermione’s arms around Bellatrix’s waist, pinning her arms to her side, and pulling her to the ground, were all that stopped her from chasing after Ron and cursing him.

Bellatrix shrugged Hermione’s arms off, shuffling away a little, keeping a grassy distance between herself and the younger brunette.

“Bella?” Hermione began slowly. “What’s wrong?” Bellatrix stared at the trees, her dark hair creating a curtain across her face. “Bella, look at me.” Hermione urged softly.

“Go back inside.” Bellatrix said shortly failing to disguise the anguish in her voice.

“No,” Hermione kneeled next to Bellatrix, who kept her face turned away, “No,  _ look _ at me, Bellatrix.” Hermione brushed Bellatrix’s dark curls back over her shoulder, and took Bellatrix’s chin gently, tilting her face so that their eyes met. “Tell me.” She implored tenderly.

“It’s my fault. My sister nearly became a widow today because of my actions. Ginger’s right, if I loved her, I would’ve stopped it. How can she believe that I love her when she’s being attacked in her bed as a message to me? How can you believe I love you when I make you sit outside in the cold? I could’ve come down as soon as you sat down, I could’ve, but I didn’t. How is that love?” Bellatrix moaned as she tucked her legs up to her chest.

Bellatrix felt herself being enveloped in Hermione’s comforting grip. “First, I’m going to tell you what I just told Ron. I didn’t wait because you made me. I could have gone back inside whenever I wanted, I know you would’ve been in your room by the time I came up after supper. But that’s not the point. I chose to stay because I want you to  _ know _ that I love you, I want to help you, I want to understand when you are sad or angry and help. Second,  _ it wasn’t your fault _ . It was Voldemort who sanctioned the attack, not you. Andromeda and Ted know that being involved with the Order will have consequences, they know that staying in the country is dangerous. But you are not responsible for everything the Death Eaters do.” Hermione finished and Bellatrix looked at her, slightly astonished.

“Lupin was right. I am remarkably lucky to have your love.” Bellatrix rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder.

“And I am just as lucky to have yours.” Hermione said with an air of finality, as if closing the topic. “I think you should go and see Andromeda and Ted. He is going to be fine, but Andromeda was very upset.”

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione, childlike vulnerability shining in her dark eyes. “She’ll blame me. If I go see her now, what if she’s angry with me?”

“Darling Bella, she won’t be. Please, trust me, she only wants her big sister to comfort her.” Hermione stood up, and pulled Bellatrix to her feet. “Come on.”

“Such a bloody  _ Gryffindor _ .” Bellatrix muttered as Hermione tugged her back towards the house.

Hermione turned her head back, “I heard that, you cheeky,” she grinned, and Bellatrix skipped forward, abruptly happy, laughing.

“I know.” Bellatrix wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist as they slipped up the stairs, avoiding the lunchtime bustle in the kitchen, and knocked gently on the nearly closed door of Andromeda and Ted’s room.

“Come in.” Andromeda called out quietly, and Bellatrix pushed the door open, drawing Hermione into the room with her. Andromeda was leaning against one of the end bed posts, an open book resting on her thighs. Ted was leaning against a pile of pillows, his hand resting gently on Andromeda’s ankle. He looked pale, but well enough.

Bellatrix froze, her hand clenching on Hermione’s waist. “Are you okay?” She asked hoarsely.

Ted smiled affably. “I’m fine, thanks Bellatrix. I’ll be up and about in no time.”

Bellatrix sighed. “That’s good.” She moved to stand beside Andromeda, her hand slipping from Hermione’s waist to her hand, their fingers twisting together. “And you, Andy?”

Andromeda smiled up at her sister, reaching up and taking Bellatrix’s free hand in her own. “I’m alright, Bella. It was just a shock. I thought that Ted wouldn’t… but never mind.”

Ted patted her ankle, “We’re alright, love,” he said, and Andromeda smiled tenderly at him.

“We just wanted to check on you.” Bellatrix said, ruffling Andromeda’s hair lightly, moving towards the door.

“Thank you, Bella.” Andromeda said, and Bellatrix ducked her head a little and left the room. Hermione watched her go.

“She was…” Hermione trailed off, she didn’t know what to say, but Andromeda smiled, understanding.

“I know what Bella’s like, but she’ll let it go. She’s very much a glass half empty sort of person.” Andromeda said, amused, and Hermione laughed.

“Are you  _ coming _ ?” Hermione looked to the door, and saw Bellatrix poking her head in.

“Sure, Bella. See you later.” Hermione smiled at Andromeda and Ted, then followed Bellatrix upstairs, and into her room.

Hermione slipped into Bellatrix’s embrace as she older woman sunk onto the couch. Neither woman said anything as Hermione fluttered her fingers up Bellatrix’s pale neck, along her jaw and up to her full, red lips, which parted a little as Bellatrix breathed. Her dark eyes were incandescent in the spring sunlight that shone through the window. Bellatrix tilted her head as Hermione’s fingers traced up along her aristocratic cheekbones, a path they had taken many a previous afternoon. Bellatrix remembered the first time Hermione’s finger had mapped out her face. Bellatrix had been full of passion, but Hermione had straddled her hips, leaning down close, and whispered in her ear, “ _ slow down _ ,” as she laid her head next to Bellatrix’s, her fingers hovering on the older woman’s cheek.

There was a knock on the door, which was pushed open by Narcissa, who, as always, was dressed in impeccable robes. “What?” Bellatrix asked, rather rudely, and Hermione poked her in the side. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes.

Narcissa sighed dramatically, with the air of someone long suffering. “Sirius wants you downstairs, Bella.”

“Little cousin Sirius is summoning me? Little bastard, if he wants to see me, he knows where I am, he can come to me.” Bellatrix ranted, and Hermione sighed, the sound reminiscent of Narcissa’s.

“Sweet Circe, Bella,  _ why _ must you be so obstinate?” Bellatrix opened her mouth to answer, but Narcissa cut in again, “No! Don’t answer that. It was rhetorical.” Bellatrix deflated a little.

Before Bellatrix could start an argument with her sister, something Hermione had witnessed more times that she wished to, the younger witch spoke up. “Come on, Bells, I’m sure it’ll be interesting if he wants to  _ drag _ you all the way downstairs.” She said it with faint tone of sarcasm, something Bellatrix didn’t pick up on, but judging by the look Narcissa sent her, the blonde had heard it. 

“You’re very good at handling her.” Narcissa complemented as they followed Bellatrix downstairs.

“Why do I feel like something is going on?” Hermione countered with a smile. She knew that most of the time, when the sisters began to argue, one was usually hiding something.

“Did the Sorting Hat ever contemplate placing you in Slytherin?” Narcissa artfully avoided Hermione question with a graceful smile.

Hermione looked at her, somewhat confused, “I was nearly a hatstall, but it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, not Slytherin.”

Narcissa looked at her, evaluating. “When I meet people like you, intelligent and ambitious, capable of bravery and kindness, loyalty and cunning, I begin to wonder about the sense in splitting our children into factions at Hogwarts, splitting them from those with whom they share traits in favour of stronger character features.”

“That’s exactly what I thought when I first read about it. It never boded well and now we are at war.” Hermione said sadly.

“We are.” Narcissa rested her hand on Hermione’s shoulder for a moment. “In the kitchen, Bella.” She said, slightly louder, and Bellatrix marched down the hall, throwing open the door dramatically.

“You bastard!” Bellatrix shrieked, and Hermione looked at Narcissa questioningly as the drew level with Bellatrix.

“Surprise party.” Narcissa said succinctly. Hermione looked over Bellatrix’s shoulder as saw a cake, most likely baked by Molly, sitting near a small pile of presents on the kitchen table. Sirius stood flanked by Remus and Draco, smirking. Lucius quickly pulled Narcissa over to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Andromeda and Tonks were standing by Ted, who was sitting in a chair, chatting to Arthur. The rest of the Weasleys were also there, Ron sulking in the corner, eyeing up the cake. Susan Bones was standing by Draco, and her aunt seemed to have been accosted by Luna, who was explaining something animatedly. Even Neville was there, talking with Harry by the window.

“SURPRISE! Sirius shouted, too loud, and Bellatrix scowled at him. “ Happy birthday, Bella.” He said, genuinely, plucking a present from the pile and handing it to her. “This is from me and Remus.”

“Thank you.” Bellatrix said, rather stiffly. She wanted to leave, barely half of the people in the room even cared that it was her birthday, but she remembered what Hermione had said to her that morning, ‘ _ Oh, Bella, just say thank you. _ ’ Andromeda and Ted handed her a wrapped box, then her niece, then Narcissa and Lucius, then Draco, all smiling and wishing her happy birthday. Bellatrix thanked them politely as Mrs Weasley began to cut the cake, and hand out plates.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix took a plate of cake offered to her by Mrs Weasley, then slunk off into the corner, staring out the window. “Hi.” Hermione said as she touched Bellatrix’s elbow briefly, standing next to her by the window overlooking the park opposite the houses of Grimmauld Place.

“Did you know?” Bellatrix asked, her dark eyes unreadable. “About all this.” She elaborated, not looking at Hermione.

“No, I didn’t. Would you be upset if I did?” Hermione asked, her hand slipping into Bellatrix’s.

Bellatrix finally looked at her, their eyes meeting. “I didn’t know that they cared… enough to do this.”

Hermione tilted her head, squeezing Bellatrix’s hand tightly. “They do, Bella, they do. Everyone deserves to have their birthday celebrated, and your family, they love you.”

“You’re my family too.” Bellatrix breathed, her lipes barely moving. She watched, as if seeing it in slow motion, as Hermione’s coffee coloured eyes lit up, dancing, as her pink lips stretched into a wide grin. It was as if her whole face shone with love, and she was radiant. “I love you, beautiful girl.”

Hermione leat out a breath, part joyous laugh, and part vaguely sad sigh. She wished Bellatrix really knew how many people loved her, but until she did, Hermione would tell her every day. “I love you too, my Bella.”

“I’m yours, am I?” Bellatrix chuckled throatily as she bent her head, her pouty lips only a breath away from Hermione’s.

“You are mine, and I am yours.” Hermione confirmed, catching Bellatrix lips in a kiss as the older woman wrapped the hand not holding a cake plate around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 3.30am, so please excuse any grammar mistakes :)

Hermione snuggled in closer to Bellatrix’s warm body as the older witch dozed. Bellatrix tightened her grip on Hermione and the brunette smiled lightly, she couldn’t think of a better place to be. Hermione couldn’t stop her mind from drifting to the Order meeting that had taken place earlier in the day, in which the main topic of discussion had been the inevitable battle with Voldemort, and his horcruxes. Not even Harry had been taught a way to destroy the pieces of Voldemort’s soul, and though the Order already had in their possession what was estimated to be half of the existing horcruxes, Riddle’s diary, Slytherin’s locket, and Hufflepuff’s cup, only one had been destroyed, by a basilisk fang, all the remaining fangs still in the Chamber of Secrets, which itself only had one entrance, the bathroom in Hogwarts, which was currently staffed with several Death Eaterso

Hermione knew there had only ever been two basilisks, the one which had belonged to Herpo the Foul, coincidentally the only other known creator of horcruxes, which was presumed long dead, and the one which had resided in the Chamber, killed by Harry with the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione sucked in a breath. The goblin-forged Sword of Gryffindor, which took in only that which made it stronger. Would basilisk venom be considered strengthening? Possibly. Probably. “Yes!” Hermione shouted, jumping from the bed, and dancing around the room, “Yes, yes, YES!”

Bellatrix was startled awake by Hermione’s triumphant cry, and she leaped up, snatching her wand up and moving to grab Hermione, protect her, when the younger witch pulled her close and kissed her hotly. Bellatrix landed her hands on Hermione’s naked hips, pushing her back. “What happened?” She asked, slightly panicked, still completely hyper-aware and on edge.

“I’ve figured it out, Bella, how to destroy them, the horcruxes. Gryffindor’s sword!” Hermione grinned happily, but Bellatrix’s face only showed confusion.

“The diary was destroyed with a _basilisk fang_ , and I know that you Gryffindors think you can fix everything yourselves-” Bellatrix snapped, annoyed at being shocked awake from her peaceful doze.

“No, Bella, you don’t understand,” Hermione said and Bellatrix bristled, raising one eyebrow in question. “Harry killed the basilisk with the sword, and it is imbued with that which makes it stronger. Basilisk venom.”

Bellatrix thought for a second, comprehension quickly dawning on her face. “My clever girl!” She wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist and spun her around. “My clever, beautiful girl!”

“We need to tell everyone.” Hermione said, breaking her lips away from Bellatrix’s.

“Yes.” Bellatrix pulled Hermione towards the door.

“Ah, Bella?” Hermione smiled at her. “We’re both naked.” Bellatrix laughed, and they began to dress hen a knock sounded at the door.

Hermione, who had dressed quickly, was helping Bellatrix lace her corset, and the older woman called breathlessly, “Who is it?”

“It’s you sister.” Narcissa’s cultured voice called back, and she opened the door at Bellatrix’s invitation. “Are you two quite alright? I heard shouting, and it wasn’t… _intimate_ shouting.”

Bellatrix giggled, “You’d know all about _intimate shouting_ , wouldn’t you, Cissy?” she teased, and a pink blush coloured Narcissa’s cheeks.

Hermione gave a yank on the ribbon of Bellatrix’s corset, before tying the ends into a bow. “The Sword of Gryffindor can be used to kill the horcruxes.” Narcissa opened her mouth to disagree, but Hermione ploughed on. “Harry stabbed the basilisk with it, and it takes in anything that will make it stronger, so it is strengthened with basilisk venom, which we know will kill the horcruxes, it’s how the diary was destroyed.”

“That… that really is quite clever.” Narcissa complemented.

“We were just coming down to tell everyone.” Hermione grabbed her sock from the back of a chair and pulled it on, Narcissa and Bellatrix following her as they left the room.

As they were going down the stairs, Hermione felt Narcissa close behind her, then heard her whisper, “I always get my best ideas after sex too.”

“I, um… we.” Hermione stuttered, and Narcissa patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s a fact of life, dear.” Narcissa said, smirking.

“SIRIUS!” Bellatrix hollered, and Narcissa twitched delicately.

“Bella.” She reprimanded reproachfully, and Bellatrix threw her an annoyed look.

“Oh, sod off, Cissy.” Bellatrix skipped into the lounge, where Sirius had been tasked with cleaning silver by Molly and Narcissa as punishment for his series of pranks on Fred and George, though the twins had, of course, reciprocated, then left for their flat whenever they were caught.

“What do _you_ want?” Sirius asked with his customary grin.

“My girl had an idea.” Bellatrix said, her tone a mix of smugness and pride.

“Hi, Hermione, Cissy.” Sirius greeted them, throwing down his silver polishing rag. At Narcissa’s arched eyebrow, he picked it up again and kept polishing.

“I thought that the Sword of Gryffindor could be used to destroy the horcruxes, because it takes in whatever makes it stronger, and Harry killed the basilisk with it.” Hermione said.

Sirius nodded, “You’re right, I think, but we don’t have it. It’s in Hogwarts, and as soon as we go near the place, Vol-”

“Taboo!” Bellatrix yelled.

“Right. _He_ will know, and it will be full on battle. We have less people, we have to go into the battle with the upper hand, and we can’t if he still has at least three horcruxes kept from us, and we have two that need destroying.” Sirius was still slowly polishing as he thought, his years as a hit wizard during the first war showing in his strategic thinking.

Bellatrix was bouncing on her feet, and giggling. Hermione cast her a concerned look. “We _do_.”

“We do what?” Hermione asked, confused.

“Have it!” Bellatrix twirled over to the table Sirius was working at, and lifted herself onto it, reclining on her elbows. “It’s in my vault!”

“We need a meeting,” Sirius commanded, “Tell everyone to meet in the kitchen. ASAP.” Sirius jogged upstairs.

“Asap?” Narcissa asked.

“It’s a muggle acronym. As Soon As Possible,” Hermione explained, and Narcissa nodded, then left the room.

In five minutes, all of the inhabitants of the house, plus the Tonkses and a few other stray Order members remaining from the day’s earlier meeting had all gathered in the kitchen. Sirius quickly explained the need for the sword, and it’s location. “But You-Know-Who will know if Bellatrix goes back to Gringotts, we’ve had reports of guards posted outside.” Remus objected.

“Exactly.” Sirius agreed. He had taken on the role of de facto leader in meetings. “So this needs to be meticulously planned. As soon as we go to the bank, he is likely to send a task force to deal with us, and fortify the castle. Minerva may be able to let us in, or even Snape, but we have no certainties.”

“What about Aberforth?” Remus asked. “He might know a way in?”

“He might.” Sirius agreed. The next few hours continued in this vein, planning who would go with Bellatrix to Gringotts, who would go to Hogwarts, and who would stay behind to care for wounded at Grimmauld Place.

***

“I don’t want you at Hogwarts when the Dark Lord comes.” Bellatrix whispered in Hermione’s ear. They were curled up on the couch together, Hermione reading aloud from one of the books she had gifted to Bellatrix. The younger woman immediately stiffened in Bellatrix’s embrace, closing the book and shuffling away a little, turning to face Bellatrix.

“What do you mean?” She asked, unable to believe what she thought Bellatrix was saying to her.

Bellatrix tilted her head, then said clearly, loudly, “I want you to stay here when the battle starts. I don’t want you to go to Hogwarts as planned.” Hermione pulled away completely, leaning against the opposite arm of the couch. The plans that had begun yesterday had been finalised with a solid battle plan earlier in the day, during a full Order meeting. The strategy involved a small contingent of the Order going with Bellatrix to Gringotts at five the next day, the first of May, and at the same time, the main force of the Order would retake Hogwarts, while the Death Eaters would be distracted by the arrival of Bellatrix at Gringotts, where Voldemort knew one of his last Horcruxes lay on a shelf, in a vault, deep underground, guarded by a dragon, and accessible only by Bellatrix.

“No.” Hermione said, firmly, quite shocked that Bellatrix even thought she would.

“With my sister, you can help with the wounded, or help hide and protect the children that will be evacuated.” Bellatrix was almost begging, but at the same time, commanding.

Hermione saw the turmoil in Bellatrix’s dark eyes, and she understood her reasoning completely. She knew it had taken a lot of strength for Bellatrix to say this, to reveal, in this way, the depth of her feelings for Hermione. “Bella, sweetheart, I can’t.” Hermione said softly.

“Yes, you can! I have been fighting since I was a child, this war, it is what I was born to, it is my _name_ , but you… you weren’t born to this life of blood and pain and death. You were born for happiness, peace.” Bellatrix exclaimed fervidly, leaning towards Hermione, passionate fire luminous in her eyes.

Hermione sat back, folding her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. She didn’t want to shout at Bellatrix. “This _is_ my fight, too, just as much as it is Harry’s, or Sirius’s, or your’s. I won’t hide away while everyone I know, everyone I _love_ fights for the rights of muggleborns, of wizardkind. I went as far as I could with Harry, to the Philosopher’s Stone. I did everything I knew how to find the Heir of Slytherin. I used the time-turner with Harry and saved Sirius and Buckbeak. I studied for hours with Harry for the tournament. I helped him run Dumbledore’s Army, and we went to the Department of Mysteries because we believed in him. When the Death Eaters came, I fought, the night Professor Dumbledore died. I _won’t_ stop now, Bella, because ever since Harry and Ron saved me from the troll in the bathrooms, I have been with him, we have to see this through together.”

Bellatrix looked at her, her dark eyes welling up with quickly blinked away tears. “I don’t want you to die.” She said, her voice tiny, cracking on the last word, and Hermionewas instantly by her side, holding her tight, tucking her wild head beneath her chin and peppering it with kisses.

“I don’t know what will happen, Bella, to either of us, to anyone. But if we die, we will be fighting for peace, for equality, for _good_ , and that is ever better than being a foot soldier dying for a misguided cause. We must make our peace with the inevitable. If I die tomorrow, I will have known the truest love, you have given it to me.”

“Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.” Bellatrix whispered bitterly, her hand winding in Hermione’s jumper.

The brunette laughed sadly. “And I’ve taught you something.” She took another deep breath. “Right! Enough of that talk.” She kissed Bellatrix on the forehead, and snuggled back into her embrace, picking up to book and beginning to read again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all,"  
> In Memoriam A.H.H, by Alfred, Lord Tennyson


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I hope everyone enjoys it. I don't know when the next one will be posted, I have lots of internals on at school, but I will get to work on it now :)

The kitchen in number twelve Grimmauld Place was full to bursting. Men and women, old and young, were preparing to fight, and most of them gave Bellatrix dirty glares or sharp looks as she shoved her way through, heading for the empty corner where Hermione was standing.

Bellatrix had probably fought most of the people in the room at some point, and that thought made her only that much more eager to reach the safety of Hermione. She immediately took Hermione’s outstretched hand as he younger woman said, “Hi, sweetheart,” with a warm smile.

“Hi, girl.” Bellatrix responded, pulling Hermione closed, her body flush against Hermione’s back, her arms wrapped around her. Hermione tilted her head back, resting it on Bellatrix’s shoulder, her breath whispering past Bellatrix’s neck.

“How’re you doing, Bella?” Hermione asked quietly.

Bellatrix kissed Hermione’s temple softly. “I’m… alright. Once he’s dead…” Bellatrix left the sentence unfinished, knowing that Hermione knew what she meant. Once Voldemort was dead, she, they could move on, they would be free, all of the British wizarding community would be free from his terror.

“I know, my love.” Hermione responded. “Tomorrow can be a fresh start, for everyone.”

“Yes.” Bellatrix replied simply, and they fell into silence as the rest of the room chattered in nervous energy.

“Alright, alright!” Sirius yelled and everyone quieted, turning their heads and seeing Sirius standing on the long table, waving his hands. “Everyone has been briefed, you know what to do! The Gringotts team, this side, and the Hogwarts team, over here.” He gestured to each side of the table, and the groups slowly began to separate. “And our Healers, who will be receiving those we all send back via Portkey, over here!”

Bellatrix felt Hermione twist in her embrace, and lift her arms around Bellatrix. “I love you, my girl,” Bellatrix whispered quietly. 

Bellatrix felt Hermione’s hand against her cheek, she felt the younger woman pressed herself close, as if she want to slip under Bellatrix’s skin. “I love you, too, Bella.” Bellatrix pulled Hermione even closer, as they snuggled their faces into the other’s neck. “Stay safe.” Hermione breathed against Bellatrix’s skin. “Be strong.”

“I will if you will.” Bellatrix responded, squeezing Hermione’s body close for a moment then stepping back. She wished more than anything that they didn’t have to be separated, but they both had jobs to do. She watched as Hermione also stepped back, and she could read the resistance in every muscle in Hermione’s body. She saw Hermione turn to slip into the large group that was headed by Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it was as though the couldn’t stop herself. She spun Hermione back around, drawing her close, their bodies pressed flush against one another as she captured Hermione’s lips in an ardent kiss, trying to pour everything she didn’t have time to say, everything she couldn’t say, into the caress of her lips on Hermione’s. “If you die, I’ll fucking kill you.” Bellatrix whispered fiercely, then she propelled Hermione gently towards her group.

Sirius wolf whistled as Bellatrix strode across the room, her boots clicking on the wooden floor. When Bellatrix reached him, she smacked him hard on the arm, and he just laughed at her. The grandfather clock began to chime,  _ one, two, three, four, five, _ each toll ringing out and echo ring through the room of silent fighters. “Right-o, that's time.” Sirius said, considerably more solemn that before. “Good luck, everyone, don't be reckless, let's beat this motherfucker!” Even Molly didn't chastise him as he skipped from the room, Bellatrix and the five others following. Bellatrix stepped through the open door, knowing that the Death Eaters who were watching the house wouldn't see her unless she went down to the footpath. With a snap, she disapparated, and she could hear similar sounds around her as the group of seven gathered in a dark side street off Diagon Alley. 

“Remember, this is not a covert operation, we are here to get the cup and the sword, and also to draw You-Know-Who’s forces to us, so that the others can do their thing” Sirius reminded the group. Bellatrix slipped her hand into her laced up boot, by her knee. She felt the ornate handle, and she felt her heart slow a little. Oh, she could fight, but planned battles were not her  _ forté _ . She would much prefer to be in the midst of the fight, not planning it, because it gave her time to get nervous, and nerves were a distraction that could be lethal. Bellatrix glanced around the group, and they all nodded at her, so she lead them from the dark alley and onto the cobbled street, lined with boarded up shops.

The strike team naturally fell into an arrow formation, Bellatrix leading, flanked on either side by Sirius and Lucius. Behind Sirius was Andromeda, then Bill Weasley, while Lucius was followed by Amelia Bones and Charlie Weasley. Each member of the team had been hand picked from amongst the Order, each for something only they could bring to the mission.  Bellatrix knew that she and Lucius inspired fear in those who saw the, most people would recognise Amelia as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Andromeda and Sirius were both brilliant fighters, and as they had been raised with Bellatrix, the three could fight as a perfect unit, anticipating the other’s moves. Bill was their link to the goblins, as he had worked with them, and Charlie was on hand in case there was trouble with the dragon that guarded the vault. It also helped that Bellatrix, Lucius, and Sirius had all spent time in Azkaban, and were known criminals, and only stupid people would engage them all in a fight and hope to survive.

The guards standing at the bank open the doors as they saw the group marched towards. Bellatrix could hear her boots clicking on the marble floors, accompanied by the softer sounds of the arguably more sensible footwear that the others had chosen. She could feel the beady eyes of the goblin tellers, seated at their high benches lining the hall, watching them.

As Bellatrix clicked her heels to a stop in front of the central desk, she could hear Andromeda’s nervous, rushed breathing behind her, she could almost feel the nervous energy radiating from Sirius as he rolled slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Can I help you, Madame Lestrange?” The goblin rasped, he was fully aware of the battalion of warriors who had walked into the bank. Bellatrix chose to ignore his choice of name with which to address her, she would pick her battles today, she thought with an ironic smirk.

“I wish to enter my vault.” She said imperiously, lifting her chin, staring him down, as she placed her key on the marble desktop with a small clink that echoed through the room, highlighting the silence that the absence of the scratching of quills left behind.

The goblin stared impassively down at her, then lifted a curled hand. “Bogrod will take you.” He snarled and continued with his writing , ignoring the group. 

“This way, Madame Lestrange.” A goblin stepped forward, and Bellatrix assumed he must be Bogrod. She made to follow him, and so did everyone else, and he stopped, growling, “Only you, Lestrange.”

“They are coming with me, goblin.” Bellatrix hissed. If she were attacked while she was down in the vaults, she would have no backup. 

“No,  _ witch _ .” Bogrod snarled at her, baring his teeth slightly. “They stay here. New policy.” Bogrod’s face relaxed, impassive. “Of course, Madame Black.” He said agreeably, holding out his hand to guide them to a large cart.

Bellatrix waited for everyone else to clamber in, then took Lucius’s offered hand. As she passed him, she paused and whispered, “I saw that.”

“I knew you would.” Lucius smiled graciously.

“Just keep him under control, and  _ don't  _ tell Bones” Bellatrix smiled back at him, and sat next to Andromeda as the cart took off. 

“Was it you or Lucius who imperiused Bogrod?” Andromeda leaned close, under the pretence of holding onto the railing behind Bellatrix. 

“Lucius.” Bellatrix answered, then yelped as they passed under a torrent of water. “What in Merlin’s name was  _ that _ ?” She screeched, completely drenched, as were the rest of the group.

“The Thief's Downfall.” Bill Weasley said with a chuckle. “It washes away any disguises.” Sirius flicked his wet hair from his eyes, and Bellatrix smirked at him, casting a drying charm in herself, then Andromeda. 

“What did you do?” Bogrod asked, confused and angry. Bellatrix glared sharply at Lucius, and Bogrod’s eyes glassed over again. 

Amelia Bones was the first off the cart, following Bogrod, and as they all disembarked, the picked up the flankers that Bill guided them to. “What do they do?” Amelia asked as she began to shake the metal rattle. 

“The dragon has been trained to expect pain at this sound, so it stays back.” Bill answered, grimacing slightly as he explained the systematic torture of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. 

“That's barbaric!” Andromeda exclaimed, slowly shaking the clanker unwillingly.

“It is.” Sirius agreed, patting his cousin’s shoulder reassuringly. 

Bellatrix scoffed. “You're soft hearted, Andy. What's done is done, and feeling pity for the beast isn't going to reverse what happened to it.”

“I know, Bella, but feeling pity is better than feeling nothing at all.” Andromeda retorted with a glare at Bellatrix’s back.

“I never said-” Bellatrix began heatedly, but Lucius interrupted silkily. 

“Let's not fight, ladies. Narcissa would kill me if you killed each other down here.” He glided past Bellatrix, taking the lead past the cowering and growling dragon.

Bellatrix glowered at Lucius’s back, following him into the smaller alcove where the door to her vault was. Bogrod squeezed to the front of the group, and Lucius lifted the goblins small hand and pressed it to the door, which issued a series of loud clanks and clicks, then slowly swung open. “Sister,” Lucius spread his hand towards the open vault, “After you.” Bellatrix grinned and marched into the cavernous Lestrange Vault. 

“One of you Gryffindors can fetch the sword, it's over there.” Bellatrix flicked her hand at the sword, which lay propped up against a trunk and Sirius lifted it up, the candlelight glinting against the engraved blade and the rubies embedded in the golden hilt.

“I never thought that I would…” Sirius whispered, trailing one finger along the flat if the blade, then he handed it to Charlie, who was similarly in awe.

Bellatrix snatched the cup from a shelf, and as she turned, Amelia Bones was standing in front of her. “May I?” She lifted a hand for the cup, and Bellatrix gave it to her. Amelia held Hufflepuff’s cup reverently in her hands.

“Bella? This is addressed to you.” Andromeda handed Bellatrix a small scroll, sealed with black wax.

“Who is it from?” Bellatrix asked, taking the letter and breaking the seal.

“I don’t know.” Andromeda replied. “Do you recognise the handwriting?”

Bellatrix scanned the letter, which began with  _ Dear Bellatrix _ in a loopy cursive scrawl. “No. Lucius.” She called, and the blond glided into the vault, to Bellatrix’s side, and peered over her shoulder at the letter.

“Severus.” Lucius said, and Sirius turned sharply. 

“Why has Snivellus left you a letter?” He asked loudly, and everyone turned to look at Bellatrix.

“It says that he turned spy for Dumbledore before the Potters went into hiding, and that he will do his best to aid the Order.” Bellatrix said as she read the letter. She had always thought that Snape wasn't trustworthy, but look what had happened to her, she hadn't exactly turned out to be the Dark Lord’s most loyal follower. 

“Actions speak louder than words. Let's see what he does tonight.” Sirius proclaimed cynically. “We need to kill the horcrux, do you have the locket?”

“Here.” Andromeda said, pulling it from her pocket and laying it on a nearby trunk. Amelia set the cup next to it.

“Who wants to do it?” Sirius asked and everyone looked around at each other, no one speaking. “Amelia, would you like to kill the cup? And one of you snakes can kill the locket.” 

Amelia nodded, and took the sword that Charlie offered. As she placed the cup on the floor, Bellatrix leant in to Lucius and Andromeda and whispered, “Who wants to?”

Bellatrix watched as Lucius evaluated them, the spoke quietly, “Andromeda should, she has the most to lose if the Dark Lord takes power.”

“I agree.” Bellatrix concurred as Amelia lifted the sword high, pointing straight down at the cup by her feet, and drove the blade through, splitting the gold in two with an unearthly shriek. Sirius caught he as she lost her balance from the force of the smoke that rushed at her with Voldemort’s face.

Andromeda placed the locket in the ground next to the cup, and as she picked up the fallen sword, it began to hiss and speak, as if sensing the danger it was in. “I know your deepest fears, Andromeda Black. The world of those of the purest blood is not yours, for you have been tainted, but neither is the world of the mud for you, as you were born above it. You are destined to be forever stranded between both, unaccepted and unloved.” The unembodied voice grew to a crescendo, echoing through the vault, until Andromeda slammed the sword down, shattering the locket, which gave a screech as Andromeda fell to her knees with the strength of her strike.

“He does love me.” She breathed, her head bowed. Bellatrix watched as Sirius pulled Andromeda into a strong embrace.  Bellatrix picked up the two halves of the cup, and the broken locket, and as she did, she heard the faint sound of a cart rattling down along the tracks. This deep, there were only vaults belonging to the oldest families, and a lot of them had died out. It was highly likely that anyone coming this deep were either goblins, or Death Eaters. Either way, Bellatrix surmised, they needed to be ready for a fight. 

“Someone's coming down.” She said, and everyone immediately tensed, slipping their wands into their hands and listening out. They all heard the cart grind to a halt, the distinctly human sounding boots on the stone. Bellatrix slipped her knife from her boot, gripping it in the hand not holding her wand as she moved forward silently. Bellatrix felt Lucius, Sirius, and Amelia behind her, creeping forward. They were the best fighters in the group, if not in the whole Order, because they all had a certain moral ambiguity that other Order members like McGonagall and Lupin did not possess, so whoever dared try take them on would soon regret it. Bellatrix twirled her dagger and spun out, flinging it forwards and spinning back against the wall. 

She heard the knife embed itself in flesh, she heard the screams of pain and the yelling from the injured man's companions. “It's Lestrange! Shit, it's her! We’re fucking dead, it's Lestrange!” The voices sounded young, scared.

“Coward!” A girl yelled back, “Our Lord sent us here, he has  _ faith _ in us, I will  _ not _ disappoint him!”

Lucius grinned and amplified his voice. “If you leave now, maybe we won't kill you.” He drawled over the continuing moans and gurgles of pain.

“We’re not leaving, traitor! We won't betray our Lord like you did!” The girl yelled back. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the girl’s foolishness, smirking as she heard the sound of her dagger being pulled out, then saw it clatter on the stones. She summoned it quickly, calling out a thanks, laughing. Clearly these new recruits had never been taught the basics of fighting. 

Bellatrix looked behind her and saw the whole group with their wands out, ready to fight, and she flicked her hand at them, signalling that they should start the melee. Sirius ran out with a grin, throwing spells left and right, and Lucius was the opposite, strolling forwards, lazily casting with his snake head topped elm wand. Amelia’s fighting style was much more restrained than Sirius’s and more focused than Lucius’s. She cast assuredly, and practically, and the Weasley boys followed her, quickly engaging two Death Eaters. Bellatrix saw Andromeda hang back, and she knew that her sister would probably be thinking that these Death Eaters they were fighting were younger than Nymphadora. 

Bellatrix slashed her curved wand, whipping curses around, felling the young Death Eaters all around her. The fight, it couldn't be called a battle, was over in five minutes. Most of the Death Eaters were only injured, and they had all been tied up, and their wands snapped. Lucius prodded Bogrod forward and they began to pass the dragon again and they heard goblin chatter getting closer, when the dragon roared and lunged forward. “It's loose!” Charlie bellowed, and Bellatrix whipped her wand out, scanning the stone cave for a plan. Suddenly she ran forward, leaping up a staircase. 

“Come here!” She yelled, and Sirius was the first to follow her, then everyone else ran up the stairs too. Bellatrix blasted the railings away, and took a running jump at the dragon’s back, grabbing on and swinging her leg over its spine. Again Sirius followed, then the rest, and Bill blasted the dragon's tail and it began to push up through the bank. It broke free of the roof and took off.

Charlie cast sparks in front of them to point the dragon in the right direction, and they were quickly on their way to Hogwarts. As they flew low over the lake, Amelia screamed to jump, and they all did, swimming through the freezing water to the shore, and emerged dripping wet, quickly drying themselves. They ran up towards the castle, one by one dropping off to fight. Bellatrix kept running up, and as she entered the courtyard, she had to begin dodging spells.

A group of masked Death Eaters, maybe four or five emerged in front of her and she began to fight them. The heat of the battle took her over, and time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once, as she ferociously fought. Unexpectedly, her combatants began to fall, and Bellatrix saw Hermione standing there, hair coming out of her braid, ripped jeans, and a scratch on her face. Bellatrix felt such a great relief seeing Hermione unharmed, and as the younger girl ran to her, Bellatrix held her arms open, pulling Hermione close, immersing herself in Hermione’s feel, in her smell. “Sweet girl.” Bellatrix breathed and Hermione hummed, Bellatrix felt her hands wind into her hair. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For andreabaileyhc, who left a lovely comment a couple days ago :) Enjoy! I updated one of my other fics yesterday, so check that out too!

Hermione stood in the corner of the kitchen. It was nearly five, and the whole Order had gathered in the Grimmauld Place, readying themselves for the inevitable battle that would occur that night. She watched as Bellatrix slipped through the door, and after the briefest pause, locked her eyes on Hermione’s corner and charged through the crowded room. Hermione could tell that Bellatrix was singular in her desire to get where she was going. She didn’t notice, as Hermione, who had been studying the room, did, the farewells that were occurring in the room between members that were being split between the two missions taking place, Gringotts and Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy was gripping Narcissa’s hand as the blonde woman’s other hand fluttered along Draco’s cheek. Nearby, Hermione could see Andromeda and Ted embracing, arms around each other, Andromeda’s head tucked beneath Ted’s chin as they whispered to each other. Leaning against the wall, close to her parents, Hermione was surprised to see Tonks snogging Charlie Weasley. Fred and George were laughing with Ron and a surly Ginny, who was being made to stay with Ted and Narcissa to treat the wounded who would be sent back with portkeys that had been assigned to the Order to give out to those mortally wounded. Also staying behind was Susan Bones, who was standing with her aunt, but Hermione could see her eyes on Draco, whose silver eyes were regularly flitting over to the redhead too. Harry was standing with Sirius and Remus, looking terribly grave, and Hermione wanted to go to him, knowing he would be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but she saw Bellatrix burst through the last of the crowd, and she knew that her girlfriend would be feeling the effects of having to go back into battle.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Hermione reached, almost subconsciously, for Bellatrix, needing only some sort of physical contact.

“Hi, girl.” Hermione let Bellatrix pull her in front of her and wrap her arms tight around Hermione’s body. Hermione let her head tip back as she asked after Bellatrix’s wellbeing.

Bellatrix dropped a gentle kiss on Hermione’s temple then answered. “I’m… alright. Once he’s dead…”

Hermione laid her hand on top of Bellatrix’s, where they rested on the younger witch’s stomach. “I know, my love. Tomorrow can be a fresh start, for everyone.” Hermione listened as Sirius called out instructions for everyone to gather in their groups, the strike team going to Gringotts to get the cup, which Bellatrix was a part of, the larger team going to Hogwarts to evacuate the school and prepare it for battle, and the few healers who were remaining at Grimmauld Place to treat the injured sent back by portkey.

Hermione turned to wrap her arms around Bellatrix as the older woman whispered, “I love you, my girl.” Hermione breathed in the dark haired witch’s unique scent of elderberries and liquorice.

“I love you too, Bella. Stay safe. Be strong.” Hermione said quietly as the rest of the room split into groups.

Bellatrix gave Hermione one last tight squeeze. “I will if you will,” she said as she stepped back. Hermione could see the anguish of separation in Bellatrix’s eyes, and was taken off-guard as Bellatrix pulled her back for a passionate kiss. Hermione could feel every emotion in the kiss. “If you die, I’ll fucking kill you.” Bellatrix whispered and Hermione smiled as Bellatrix nudged Hermione in the direction of the Hogwarts team.

Hermione slipped in next to Fleur as the silent room listened to the clock chiming five. Narcissa and Lucius had met eyes across the room, and Molly was scanning the faces of her children, the eldest two going to Gringotts, Ron and the twins to Hogwarts, Ginny staying behind. Percy was conspicuously absent, still working at the Ministry. Sirius made one last good luck wish then he lead his team of seven from the room. Hermione watched Bellatrix leave the room and wished more than anything that she wasn’t watching the woman she loved leave to go to battle, but she knew that others in the room were feeling the same, Fleur, Remus, Narcissa, Ted, Susan, Tonks, Molly, and Harry. All of them were watching as one or more of their loved ones left, and no one in the room knew if or when they would see their loved ones, friends or family again.

“She’ll come back, Hermione. She’d do anything to be with you.” Hermione hadn’t noticed but Narcissa had shifted to her side, and as she spoke, she laid a comforting hand on Hermione’s arm.

“I know, but I’m worried. She can be so… so impulsive.”

Narcissa laughed softly. “That’s one way of putting it, she can be. But she never used to go to a fight filled with regret of leaving, but now she does. This is your first time seeing someone you love off to battle. You learn to deal with the feelings, to make them useful. Don’t waste time and energy on hoping she’ll be okay, otherwise you’ll be killed, and where would it have gotten you?” Narcissa slipped over to Draco, leaving Hermione pondering her words.

Remus announced that it was time to go, and in pairs they gean to leave the room, apparating to the outskirts of Hogsmeade from the front step. Harry and Kingsley went first, then Tonks and Luna, Draco and Fleur, Fred and Emmeline Vance, closely followed by Hestia Jones and George, Neville and Arthur, Molly and Augusta Longbottom, then Ron and Sturgis Podmore. Hermione and Remus said their last goodbyes to Narcissa, Ted, Ginny, and Susan, the healing team, before they too left the room. When they opened the door, Remus took Hermione’s arm, firmly but gently, and side apparated her to a copse of trees , and when the reached the treeline, they began to walk towards the town’s boundaries, and the rest of the group emerged. Remus and Hermione were the signal to begin making the move, as they were the last to arrive.

Hermione looked to her right and caught Harry’s eye, smiling at him as he gripped her wand in the same white-knuckled grip that she was holding hers. “Good luck.” Hermione mouthed at him, and he smiled and nodded, and she knew the sentiment was returned.

It became glaringly obvious that there were Death Eaters in the town, and that they had warded the place, when the alarms began blaring out, loud screeches that called the attention of any guards. Augusta was the first to despatch a Death Eater with a quick severing charm to the neck, and Draco took down the second with a grisly  _ confringo _ . Hermione flinched as the burning man screamed, and noticed others having the same reaction, but she quickly refocused when the last Death Eater came sprinting at her, clearly hoping against all odds to capture one of Harry Potter’s closest allies and deliver her to the Dark Lord, but Hermione ended him with her own severing charm and the group continued into Hogsmeade and along the main street.

Hermione could remember the slightly awkward first time she had come to Hogsmeade, in her third year, with Ron. Harry’s aunt and uncle hadn’t signed the form, so he had stayed at the castle, but Hermione could still feel the hesitant insistence that she had felt, wanting to visit Tomes and Scrolls and Scrivenshaft’s, while Ron had probably felt the same way, itching to go to Zonko’s and Honeydukes. Hermione also remembered the carefree weekends she had spent here with Harry and Ron together, she remembered the day they had started Dumbledore’s Army, and the first September she had come, when she was eleven and the train had sluggishly rolled into the station she could see in the distance. Hermione scanned the group, and saw Ron stalking down the street next to Sturgis Podmore, a man Hermione had never really spoken to. She saw Harry with Kingsley, both standing tall and the front of the group as they led the way through Hogsmeade. Her initial thought had been that pairing Harry with Kingsley, an accomplished Auror and de facto leader of the Order was a bad idea, but Harry needed the protection that Kinsgely would provide, and Kingsley would be safer with Harry as a partner, given that no Death Eaters were aiming to kill Harry, only capture.Hermione looked to her own side and saw Remus, and she guessed that he, along with most of the group, was thinking about his own cherished memories of the small, magical village.

Kingsley and Harry swung into a small alley that Hermione recognised, and soon they were all piled in the Hog’s Head, and the barman, who had turned out to be Dumbledore’s brother, bolted the door behind them. “How did he know we were coming?” Hermione asked Remus quietly.

“Fawkes has been helping us with communication, the Death Eater’s forbade communication by traditional means.” Remus explained as Harry and Kingsley were the first to step into the tunnel behind a painting of a pretty red-haired girl. Hermione flashed a smile at Remus as he climbed up and offered her a hand. Aberforth slammed the portrait closed as soon as she was in, and the Order walked in silence through the tunnel, eventually coming out into the Room of Requirement, where the dredges of the DA had gathered to escape the Carrows’ tortures. The room went crazy when Harry appeared, and the students saw the amount of prepared fighters who had come.

Kingsley quickly took control of the room, sending everyone who was under seventeen or didn’t want to fight back through the tunnel. In response to Harry’s question about Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, which they had not been able to find any illustrations of in the very Slytherin-centric Black library, Cho took Harry and Kingsley to look at a statue in the Ravenclaw common room. This left Remus in command, and he quickly assigned everyone areas or the castle to ward and protect. Just as Hermione and Remus were leaving the Room of Requirement, a thought came to her. “Remus, basilisk venom!” She exclaimed as she stopped dead in the corridor.

“What about it?” Remus asked patiently.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. “I know where we can find it, the Chamber of Secrets. I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of this,” Hermione berated herself as she led Remus down to the second floor, “but basilisk fangs are imbued with venom, and there is a relatively fresh basilisk corpse underneath the castle. We can stab the horcruxes that we find, maybe extract some venom too.”

“You really are amazing, Hermione, but neither of us speak parseltongue, and doesn’t the entrance to the chamber only open to a parselmouth.” Remus praised her as they ran down a moving staircase. Once they reached the bathroom, they saw Ron and Sturgis running down the hallway. Sturgis was chasing after Ron, whose lanky legs gave him more spread that the shorter man.

“Remus, he just took off.” Sturgis gasped between breaths, and Ron interrupted loudly.

“Basilisk fangs!”

Hermione swung around and looked at him in surprise. “I had the same idea. But none of us speak parseltongue.”

“Harry does.” Ron shoved the door open and walked over to the sinks. In response to everyone’s confused looks, Ron explained. “Harry talks in his sleep, the same thing over and over, so it’s not to hard to pick it up.” Ron stood in front of the sink with the snake carved into it and hissed. To Hermione’s shock, it began to slide away, opening to reveal a large tunnel, which Ron leapt into. “Just jump!” His voice echoed back, and Hermione followed his instructions.

The tunnel was clearly a drain, slippery and mouldy. When she reached the bottom, the landed on a pile of old, small bones, rats. Once everyone was down, Ron lead the way to the Chamber itself. He was the only one who had been down here before. They levitated some rocks off the pile to give them all enough space to crawl through, and once they reached the door covered in snake emblems, Ron hissed again and the door swung open with a clunk.

Immediately, Hermione was hit with the stench of rotting basilisk, and she cast a bubblehead charm on herself, as did Remus and Sturgis, then she cast one on Ron because they had never attended seventh year and he did not know the spell. Hermione summoned a fang, and the other three followed her head, levitating them into a bag conjured by Remus, and leaving the chamber as quickly as possible.

They hurried back through the drains but were stuck when faced with the dilemma of how to get back up the drain. Hermione knew that she could fly, but the others couldn’t. Eventually they all agreed on Hermione transfiguring Remus, Sturgis, and Ron into quills, and Hermione carrying them out, with the basilisk fangs clutched in her talons. They quickly executed the plan, and Hermione flew into a bathroom stall to transform into her human form and conjure some clothes. Once she was dressed, Hermione reemerged and returned everyone to their natural state. Remus cancelled the locking spells on the door, and they headed for the courtyard, where they could hear the sound of fighting.

“The place where everything is hidden, come on!” Harry yelled as he streaked past, Kingsley close on his heels. Hermione was the first to spin around and follow, Remus and Ron close behind.

“Not again.” Sturgis sighed as he brought up the rear of the group running through the castle, up moving staircases and along corridors until they reached the blank wall of the seventh floor corridor. Harry paced back and forth as Hermione and Ron watched him. Kingsley and Remus had their wands out, on guard, and Sturgis arrived, panting.

“Come on!” Harry yelled again as the doors appeared and he ran through them. Ron followed instantly, but Hermione threw a glance back at Remus, who nodded at her.

“Go, we’ll protect the room. Be quick.” Remus smiled tightly for a second as Hermione ran into the room, basilisk fang in one hand, wand in the other. The scoured the room for what felt like an age but was in reality only a couple of minutes, until Harry yelled that he had found it. He offered a blue velvet box to hermione, and she laid it on the stone floor and flipped the lid open. Inside was Ravenclaw’s diadem, a beautiful work of silver and sapphire, clearly goblin-made.

“You do it, Mione.” Harry stepped back to stand by Ron as Hermione switched the fang inot her right hand. She knelt down next to the diadem and raised her arm above her head and swung downwards with all the strength she could muster. As the fang collided with the diadem, Hermione felt the groundshock race up her arm. And then there was fire pouring from the diadem, and Hermione stumbled back, pulled to her feet by Harry as they all ran as fast as they could to the door but the fire was gaining on them. Hermione saw some old broomsticks out of the corner of her eye.

“Harry, Ron! Fly!” She yelled at them, and the two boys veered off and snatched the brooms, taking off quickly. Before she could transform, Ron had grabbed her and pulled her up behind him. Hermione closed her eyes as she held on to Ron for dear life. They tumbled through the doors just as shey slammed shut, containing the fire, and the Room gave an almighty boom.

“Did you get it?” Kingsley asked, only half turning towards them. Harry replied in the affirmative as Ron pulled Hermione to her feet. Before she realised what was happening, his lips were on hers, he was pressing her close, and she shoved him back.

“Ron!” Hermione stepped back further. “What are you doing?”

“I-” Ron began to answer but Hermione interrupted him.

“Never mind.” She dismissed him, taking off at a jog down the hallway, Remus following behind her. When she rounded the corner, she stopped and glanced out the window. Far down below, she could see Bellatrix fighting. Her heart stuttered when she saw the Death Eaters begin to overwhelm the black-haired witch.

Without a second thought, Hermione had transformed and flew out the window. She could hear Remus yelling after her as she allowed her form to freefall until she was level with the giant’s heads. She descended in a tight spiral, transforming back as she landed, immediately beginning to take out the Death Eaters closing in on Bellatrix. It only took a few more second for Bellatrix to disable the remaining opponents, and Hermione began to run towards her. Bellatrix’s skirt was torn and shredded along the hem, Hermione could see a bloody dagger sticking out of her boot. Her hair was wild and knotty, and there was a streak of blood across her collarbone.

Hermione ran into Bellatrix’s open arms and they held each other tight for a moment. “Sweet girl.” Hermione heard Bellatrix whisper, and she smiled, squeezing Bellatrix closer as she leaned up to kiss her.


End file.
